


우리가 불에게 잃은 것, 물에서 얻은 것

by everyoneisgay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (although it takes some time to get there), Amputation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fever, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Recovery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark's Prosthetic Arm, Vomiting, Whump, ironfam, it would be so much easier if everyone just talked about their feelings, spiderson
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneisgay/pseuds/everyoneisgay
Summary: 세상을 구했고, 타노스는 패했으며 사라졌던 이들은 돌아왔다. 그리고 토니는 살아남았다(심각한 방사선 화상과 한 쪽팔을 잃긴 했지만). 모든 게 좋아야만 했다-그렇지 않다는 것만 빼면.토니가 고통스럽고 좌절스러운 회복에 몰두하는 동안, 그는 자신이 더이상 가족을 보살피지 못한 다는 무능함에 두려워한다. 한편 피터는 더이상 자신의 세계처럼 느껴지지 않는 세상에서 제자리를 찾기 위해 노력한다.A translation of What We Lose in the Fire We Gain in the Flood by xxx_cat_xxx
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	우리가 불에게 잃은 것, 물에서 얻은 것

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Lose in the Fire We Gain in the Flood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043313) by [xxx_cat_xxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_cat_xxx/pseuds/xxx_cat_xxx). 



> xxx_cat_xxx님의 What We Lose in the Fire We Gain in the Flood의 한국어 번역입니다. 글에 대한 모든 저작권은 작가님이 갖고 있습니다.

불어오는 바람에 흔들리는 촛불처럼, 토니의 가슴 위 아크리액터 불빛도 깜빡거리며 버티다 이내 사그라들었다. 그리고 피터의 가슴 속 어떤 것도 똑같이 죽어버렸다.

그때 닥터 스트레인지가 “뒤로 물러서!”라고 소리쳤다. 그는 먼지로 가득한 허공에 빛나는 원을 그렸고 그 원은 토니와 페퍼를 감싼 채 피터의 눈앞에서 사라졌다.

별안간 거대한 파도가 피터를 덮치면서 온몸의 맥도 풀려버렸다. 눈앞의 세상이 곧 사라질 것처럼 어른거렸다. 기진맥진해진 상태로 무릎을 꿇은 피터는 힘겨운 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 이건 정말 너무했다. 고작 하루 동안 그는 스쿨버스에서 다른 행성의 위성으로, 세계의 운명이 결정되는 전쟁터로 향했다. 피터는 아직도 몸의 일부가 우주 공간에 흩어져 있는 기분이었다.

토할 것 같았다(아니면 기절할 수도 있었다). 아마 누군가에게 이 상태를 미리 말해야 할지도 모른다고 생각해봤지만, 주위에서 그가 아는 사람이고는 어쩌면 죽을지도 모르는 스타크 씨 밖에 없었고, 스타크 씨는… 아, 세상에-

“스파이더맨?” 이 목소리는 피터가 살면서 아마 두 번쯤 들었을 로드 대령이었다. 하지만 피터를 바라보는 남자의 눈빛은 마치 그를 수년간 알고 지냈던 것처럼 보였다. 피터가 살아 숨 쉬는 것에 안도하면서도 정말 돌아온 게 맞는지 혹은 단지 꿈인 건지 아직 실감 나지 않는 사람처럼. “어디 다친 거야?”

“전- 저는 잘 모르겠어요.” 피터가 더듬거리며 대답했지만 사실은 그렇지 않았다. 두발로 일어서려 했을 때 세상이 구역질 날 만큼 빙빙 돌기 시작해 다시 주저앉고 말았다. 식도를 타고 위액이 올라오는 게 느껴지자 피터는 본능적으로 주먹을 들어 입을 틀어막았다.

“좋아.” 로디가 재빨리 피터를 훑어본 다음 눈앞의 상황이 못마땅한 게 분명한 얼굴로 말했다. “그대로 있어 봐. 그 빌어먹을 마법사가 어디 있는지-”

그 말을 끝으로 로디는 사라졌다. 그러고서 아마도 1분, 그도 아니면 1년, 혹은 한 세기가 지난 후에야 세상이 금빛 반짝이로 가득 찼다. 몸이 산산조각으로 부서져 진공청소기 속으로 빨려 들어간 다음 다시 뱉어지는 듯한 끔찍한 감각이 쏟아졌다. 그가 매우 깔끔한 바닥 위로 도착했을 때는 토하기 직전이었다.

결국 피터는 끊임없이 토하기 시작했다. 그러자 누군가가 둥근 콩팥처럼 생긴 분홍색 대야를 양손에 쥐여주었다. 병원이다. 그제야 피터의 머리가 상황을 이해하기 시작했다. 수년 전에 먹은 아침이 다른 행성의 먼지와 뒤섞인 채 게워지는 동안. 그리고 그의 멘토를 향한 걱정으로 심장이 두근거리는 동안에. 피터는 양손에 있는 대야에 온몸을 매달렸다. 그는 여전히 몸의 한 부분이 언제든 다시 조각나서 사라져 버릴 수도 있다고 굳게 믿고 있었다.

“편하게 해도 돼, 꼬마야.” 누군가 그의 등 뒤를 두드렸다. 또다시 속을 게워 내기 전 피터가 할 수 있는 거라곤 고개를 끄덕이는 것밖에 없었다. “곧 돌아올게.” 그 사람이 말했다. 하지만 꽤 오랫동안 누구도 그에게 다가오지를 않았다. 피터 주변은 무너진 지옥 그 자체였다. 의사와 간호사들이 정신없이 뛰어다니며 환자들을 이송하고 있었다. 피터는 그들을 도와야 한다는 걸 알았다. 그는 결국 스파이더맨이었으니까. 하지만 지금 이 상태로는 일어날 수 있을지도 솔직히 자신이 없었다.

그 자리에 주저앉아 있는 게 몇 년쯤 지난 것 같았을 때, 피터는 문득 모두가 그에 대해 잊어버린 게 아닌지 의문이 들었다. 토기는 어느 순간부터 멈췄지만 현기증은 여전했다. 조심하지 않으면 뼈마디가 그대로 흘러내릴 것처럼 이상하리만치 가볍게 느껴졌다.

그리고 마침내 그가 아는 목소리가 들려왔다. “꼬마야? 이봐, 너 맞아?”

“해피?” 피터가 고개를 들어 올렸다. 그곳에는 피터가 알고 있던 모습보다 더 나이 들고 뚱뚱해진 해피가 서 있었다. 그는 품에 아이를 안고 있었다.

“꼬마라고? 피터? 오 신이시여.” 해피는 여자아이를 내려놓고 나서 피터를 양팔로 단단히 껴안았다. 피터가 오늘 전혀 예상하지 못한 두 번째 포옹이었다. “그게 통했구나. 세상에. 정말 됐어. 토니는 어디 있지?”

“저도 몰라요.” 피터가 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로 말했다. 그런 뒤 마음속에 떠도는 모든 질문 중 가장 가까운 것을 골랐다. “해피네 아이에요?”

“뭐? 아니, 아니야. 얘는 모건이야. 토니의 아이지.” 그러자 해피의 무릎 뒤에서 피터를 피하고 있던 여자아이가 코트 자락을 잡아 당기면서 울기 시작했다. “좋아, 내가 모건을 페퍼에게 데려다준 뒤에 널 침대로 데려갈게. 너 곧 있으면 기절할 것처럼 보여.”

10분 후, 피터는 병원 침대 위에 누울 수 있었다. 그의 스파이더맨 슈트는 가슴까지 내려져 수십 개의 멍 자국을 드러냈다. 팔꿈치 안쪽에는 링거가 꽂혔고 팔뚝에는 혈압 측정기가 둘렸다. 하지만 피터의 머릿속에는 온통 ‘스타크 씨에게 딸이 있다고?’라는 생각뿐이었다.

잠시 후 해피가 돌아와 들고 있던 핸드폰을 피터의 양손에 쥐어주었다. 통화 건너편에는 숨을 깊이 몰아쉬는 메이가 있었다. “맙소사, 피터, 이럴 수가,” 잔뜩 목이 멘 목소리가 들려왔다. 피터도 그 부름에 답하려고 했지만 갑자기 모든 감정이 복받쳐 오르기 시작했다. 누군가가 팔뚝에 꽂혀있는 링거에 그를 기절시킬 약물을 넣을 때까지 피터는 들썩거리면서 흐느꼈다.

다시 눈을 떴을 때 메이는 눈앞에 있었다. 진정제는 피터와 같은 강화 인간에겐 빠르게 중화되고 있었지만 여전히 그를 졸리고 둔하게 만들었다. 팔다리가 너무나 무겁게 느껴져 꼼짝일 수도 없었다.

“안녕, 아가.” 메이가 눈을 깜빡이며 눈물을 지워낸 뒤 속삭였다. 피터는 멍한 정신 속에서 이건 분명 나쁜 징조라고 생각했다. 메이는 자주 울지 않는 사람이었다.

“저 괜찮아요.” 피터가 흐릿한 목소리로 말했다. 정말 괜찮은지 스스로도 전혀 알지 못하지만 일단 그렇게 말했다. 그러고서 그를 다시 잠으로 끌어 내리고 있는 수마를 애써 참아내며 물었다. “여기…에 있었던 거예요?” 피터는 혹시 숙모가 지난 5년 동안 슬픔에 잠겨 살아왔는지, 그녀가 무너졌는지를 알아야만 했다.

“아니, 아가. 난 사라졌어. 어느 가족이 저녁 식사를 하는 도중에 거실로 되돌아왔지. 그 사람들이 결국은 벽을 다시 도배했더구나.”

“그래요,” 한숨을 내쉰 피터가 이미 눈을 감은 채 중얼거렸다. “스타크 씨는 어때요?”

“그는 살 거야.” 메이가 말했다. 뒤이어 무언가를 덧붙였지만 피터는 이미 잠에 빠져든 뒤였다.

◇

다음에 피터가 눈을 떴을 때 메이는 상처 입은 사람들을 치료하기엔 턱없이 부족한 간호사 팀에 들어가도 괜찮을지를 물었다. 전투 중에 다친 사람들 외에도 많은 사람이 먼지에서 되돌아오면서 부상을 입었다. 그들은 교차로에서 되살아나거나 5층 건물이 있던 허공에서 떨어졌다. 메이는 행동하는 사람이었고 누군가에게 도움이 될 수 있을 때 가만히 앉아 있는 것을 싫어했다. 그래서 그 말을 들었을 때 피터는 바로 고개를 끄덕였다.

피터의 부상은 갈비뼈 골절과 뇌진탕 외에 수많은 깊은 상처들이었고 모두 이미 치유되는 중이었다. 하지만 사람들은 어디를 가든 피터가 알고 있는 세상과는 다르다는 이유로 그를 하룻밤 동안 머물도록 했다. 병원은 사람들로 너무 붐볐기 때문에 자리를 옮겨야만 했다. 이게 바로 피터가 토니의 옆 침대에 머물게 된 이유였다. 침대와 침대 사이에는 얇은 가림막이 있었지만 완전히 닫히지 않았기에 그의 멘토를 엿볼 수가 있었다.

물론 피터는 일부러 그러진 않았다. 대신 깊은 잠을 잘 수 없어 뒤척이다가 토니가 다음 며칠 동안 혼수상태에 빠지기 전 처음으로 눈을 뜬 순간을 목격했다. 그의 멘토는 고통스럽고도 가늘게 한 번 숨을 들이마셨다. 그러자 붕대가 감기지 않은 유일한 얼굴 한쪽에 날 것의 공포가 서렸다. 토니는 목이 졸리는 것 같은 소리를 냈다가 이내 헐떡이더니 더이상 인간 같지 않은 소리로 울기 시작했다.

스타크 씨는 죽어가는 걸지도 몰라. 피터가 생각했다. 만약 그가 바로 여기서 죽는다면, 그리고 내가 그걸 막을 방법이 없다면 어떡하지? 하지만 생각이 거기까지 닿았을 때 의사가 방에 들이닥쳤고 몇 분 후 토니는 도로 정신을 잃었다.

그건 자신을 다시 데려오기 위해 얼마나 큰 대가가 있었는지 피터가 처음으로 생각하게 된 순간이었다.

◇

5일 후 피터가 퇴원한 지 꽤 시간이 흐르고 세상이 다시 ‘정상’이라 불렀던 상태로 서서히 되돌아가기 시작했을 때, 마침내 토니가 눈을 떴다. 그가 눈꺼풀을 들어 올렸을 때 브루스가 기대한 건 농담이었다. 허를 찌르는 말. 승리감. 타노스를 무찌른 순간으로 되돌아가는 그런 것.

하지만 대신 토니는 부서질 듯한 목소리로 속삭였다. “제발 이제 끝났다고 말해 줘.”

그는 겁에 질린 브루스 앞에서 울기 시작했다.

◇

파커 가족의 오래된 아파트는 그들이 떠나 있던 5년 동안 새로운 세입자들에게 임대되었다. 메이는 고작 세 개의 방에 너무나 많은 사람이 묵고 있는 가족을 한 번 보더니 그녀가 도로 그 집을 되찾겠다고 주장할 용기가 없으리라 판단했다.

대신 그들은 이제 해피가 페퍼를 통해 마련해 준 엄청나게 호화로운 집에 임시로 살았다. 피터는 그가 길바닥에 내려앉지 않은 것에 감사해야 한다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 제자리 같지 않은 곳에 머무르는 것보다는 차라리 다른 귀환자들과 마찬가지로 대피소 중 한 곳에서 사는 편이 더 좋았다.

모든 게 아직도 해결되는 중이었다. 정부 부처는 미쳐 돌아가고 있었다. 학교는 적어도 한 달은 문을 열 수 없었다. 이건 곧 여름 방학이 크게 줄어들 거라는 의미였다. 그래도 메이는 일터로 돌아갔다. 병원은 여전히 환자들로 가득 찬 상태였고 의학 지식이 조금이라도 있는 사람이라면 모두가 필요한 상황이었다. 그래서 피터는 네드, MJ와 함께 시간을 보내며 지난 시간 무슨 일이 있었는지 너무 깊게 떠올리지 않으려 애썼다.

토니가 깨어난 지 며칠 후, 해피는 피터에게 병문안할 수 있다는 소식을 문자로 알렸다.

지문 센서로 문을 여는 전기차를 타고 온 해피가 피터를 데리러 왔다. 세계의 기술자 절반이 재로 변했음에도 기술은 그사이 상당히 발전한 것처럼 보였다. 해피는 언제나처럼 투덜거렸지만 의도치 않게 피터에게만은 더 부드러운 태도를 보이는 게 분명했다. 그는 아직도 꼬마가 돌아왔다는 것을 믿을 수 없다는 듯 백미러를 통해 몇 초마다 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 피터는 그런 해피를 비난할 수 없었다. 그 자신도 무슨 일이 일어난 지를 받아들이는 데 어려움을 겪고 있었으니까. 자면서도 한 번 이상은 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 채 타이탄의 악몽에서 눈을 뜨곤 했다.

차 뒷좌석에는 그림책과 솜인형이 있었다. 피터가 초콜릿 머핀을 먹으면서 가죽 시트 위로 부스러기를 떨어뜨렸지만 해피는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 기분은 좋았으나 왠지 이상했다. 피터가 놓친 시간의 또 다른 실마리를 발견한 기분이었다. 해피는 이제 ‘해피 삼촌’이었다.

그들이 병원 앞에 멈춰 섰을 때 피터는 뱃속이 긴장감으로 저릿했다. 토니를 보고 싶긴 했지만 한편으로는 침대 위에서 헐떡이던 마지막 모습이 그를 좀먹었다. 그리고 동시에 지난 5년의 동안 토니가 얼마나 변했는지 궁금했다. 토니가 그에게 무슨 말을 할지도.

결국 피터의 초조함은 헛수고였다. 그들이 병실에 도착했을 때 토니는 진통제와 오전 내내 깨어있던 노력 때문에 이미 기절하여 깊이 잠들어 있었다. 모건이 동물 인형과 함께 그의 침대 위로 기어 올라와도 토니는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 아이는 토니의 몸과 연결된 각종 튜브와 선들에 아랑곳하지 않았지만 피터는 혹시라도 잘못된 움직임 하나가 토니의 상태를 악화시킬까 봐 모든 게 조심스럽고 두려웠다.

토니는 전투 당일에 비하면 상태가 좋아 보였으나 그건 일부에 불과했다. 그는 오른팔을 잃었다. 사람들은 선택의 여지가 없었다고 말했다. 토니의 얼굴은 여전히 어깨까지 내려오는 붕대로 뒤덮여 있었다. 하지만 피터는 그의 오른쪽 눈이 그을린 눈꺼풀 밑에서 계속 눈물을 흘리고 있는 걸 발견했다.

“토니에게 네가 들렸다고 말해 줄게. 좋아할 거야.”라고 페퍼가 약속했다. 피터는 고개를 끄덕이면서 그녀에게 고마워했지만, 속으로는 토니가 자신의 이런 상태를 누군가에게 보였다는 사실을 기뻐할 거라고는 믿지 못했다. 하지만 그건 피터가 알고 있던 5년 전의 토니였다. 피터가 주위의 사람들을 관찰할수록 그는 이제 이 새로운 토니에 대해 실질적으로 아무것도 알지 못한다는 걸 깨달았다.

피터는 해피에게 네드의 집 앞에 내려달라 부탁했다. 두 사람은 저녁 시간을 컴퓨터 게임 세상의 최신 정보를 뒤쫓아가며 함께 보냈다. 그 몇 시간 동안 피터는 마치 모든 것이 정상으로 돌아간 것처럼 굴었다.

◇

회복의 길은 험난했다.

전투가 끝난 지 열흘 후, 토니는 한 번 눈을 뜨고 나서 몇 시간은 줄곧 깨어있을 수 있게 되었다. 의사들은 토니가 약에 취해 머리가 절여지고 눈앞을 구분하지 못하게 만들던 약을 줄이기 시작했다. 그러자 토니의 절단된 팔이 감염되었다.

토니의 온몸에 서린 오한을 처음 알아차린 건 페퍼였다. 그는 병원 침대 위에서 모건과 힘없이 놀아주는 중이었다. 그런 뒤에는 저녁까지 의사들이 강요해 겨우 먹은 약간의 점심 식사마저 게워 냈다. 다음 날 그의 체온은 39.5도까지 치솟았다. 약물은 열감이 만드는 꿈까지 내쫓을 수 없었다. 토니가 신음하며 악몽과 고통 속에 몸부림치는 동안 페퍼는 남편의 머리맡에서 하나 남은 그의 손을 꽉 그러쥐었다.

토니의 체온이 40도를 기록한 다음 날 밤 그는 발작을 일으켰다. 그런 뒤 심장이 멈춰버렸다. 의료진들이 토니를 전기 충격으로 도로 살려내는 끔찍한 몇 시간 동안 페퍼는 결국 그 모든 일을 겪은 토니를 이렇게 잃게 되는 건지 두려움에 떨었다. 대기실 의자에 앉은 페퍼는 무릎 위에 앉아 있는 모건이 그녀를 안고 있는지, 아니면 반대로 그녀가 모건을 안고 있는 건지 알 수 없었다.

◇

토니가 숨을 헐떡이며 깨어났다. 기억은 고통으로 흐릿했고 온통 비현실적으로 느껴졌다. 그가 사랑하는 모든 사람이 죽는 세계의 잔상이 여전했다. 하지만 그건 사실일 리가 없었다. 그의 곁에는 아내와 딸이 매우 생생한 모습으로 앉은 채 안도의 빛을 담아 그를 바라보고 있었다.

“무슨 일이…?” 토니가 더이상 없는 팔을 뻗어 페퍼를 붙잡으려 애쓰며 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로 간신히 물었다.

“드라마 퀸.” 페퍼가 작은 목소리로 말했다. 토니는 그녀가 울고 있다는 걸 뒤늦게 알아챘다. “이번에는 정말 당신을 잃게 되는 줄 알았어.”

“왜, 방사선으로 목욕을 했으니까?” 토니가 히죽거리며 대답했다. 페퍼는 비록 그가 말한 단어가 가슴 속 어딘가에 내려앉았지만 넘어가기로 했다. 뺨에 흐르는 눈물 사이로 미소가 피어올랐다.

토니는 고집불통인 노새인 것으로 밝혀졌다. 의료진이 그를 되살린 뒤로 그의 면역체계가 마침내 감염과 맞서 싸우는 데 어느 정도 효과를 보였다. 열은 이틀 후에 가라앉았다.

그건 그들이 전쟁터를 떠난 후 유일하게 눈물을 보인 순간이었다. 의사들에게 병실에 두 번째 침대를 놓아 달라는 말을 남긴 로디는 모건을 데리고 주의를 돌릴만한 놀이터로 향했다. 페퍼는 쓰러지기 직전 침대에 누워 14시간 내리 잠에 빠졌다. 아직도 열기가 남아 몸이 약한 토니도 대부분의 시간은 페퍼와 함께 잠들었으나 눈을 뜬 순간마다 곁에 있는 그녀를 바라보았다. 그리고 자신에게 이런 사람을 만날 자격이 있는지에 대해 생각했다.

공포와 놀라움, 믿을 수 없는 일들이 뒤섞인 전투가 기억에 남았다. 그들은 해냈다. 그 꼬마가 말한 대로 그들은 승리했다. 명백히 더 나은 결말을 가졌어야만 하는 나타샤를 제외하면 모든 이들이 살아 숨 쉬고, 삶으로 돌아왔다. 하지만 토니는 암살자를 포함해 그의 팀원 모두가 자신의 삶을 다른 사람들의 몫과 맞바꿀 가치가 있다고 여기는 걸 알았다.

그렇다면 이제 모든 게 좋아져야만 했다.

그러나 그렇지 않았다. 이 행복은 그렇게 오래 가지 않았다.

◇

“토니, 괜찮아. 넌 괜찮아. 이봐, 눈을 떠 봐-”

“맙소사,” 여전히 입안에 고여 있는 비명을 삼키며 토니가 급하게 눈을 떴다. 거친 호흡 때문에 목구멍을 긁는 소리가 크게 울렸다. 그건 진짜였어- 빌어먹을 현실이었다고.

“나를 따라 숨을 쉬어.” 브루스의 목소리는 믿기 어려울 정도로 침착하고 차분했다. 숨을 제대로 쉴 수만 있었다면 토니는 그에게 당신 그런 종류의 의사가 아니지 않냐며 소리쳤을 것이다. 하지만 가슴에서 느껴지는 고통이 무지막지한 탓에 토니는 이번에야말로 그가 진짜로 죽을 거라 확신하고 있었다. “들이쉬고, 내쉬고. 어서, 토니. 나를 봐.”

토니는 노력했다. 그러기 위해 정말 열심히 애썼다. 마침내 몇 분 후에는 차츰 가라앉기 시작한 가슴의 통증에 적응했고 제대로 된 호흡도 가능해졌다. 하지만 폐에 들어차는 공기와 함께 명백해진 사실이 있다. 아직 싸움은 끝나지 않았다. 절대 끝나지 않을 것이다. 심지어는 그의 패배와 죽음 이후에도, 한 번이 아니라 두 번 죽은 후에도. 타노스는 여전히 토니의 머릿속을 단단히 휘어잡고 있었다. 좌절이 덮쳐오자 눈가에 눈물이 고이기 시작했다.

“괜찮아,” 브루스가 말했다. “토니, 너는 괜찮아. 우린 모두 괜찮아.”

“괜찮지 않아,” 토니가 곧 죽을 것 같은 사람처럼 간신히 말했다. “이건 불공평해. 다 끝났잖아. 우리가 이겼다고. 더 이상 이런 일이 있어선 안 되는 거야-”

그런 토니를 향해 브루스가 슬픈 미소를 지었다. “PTSD는 위협이 사라졌다고 해서 사라지지 않아, 토니. 그래서 우리가 ‘외상 후’ 스트레스 장애라고 부르는 거지.”

“나도 알아.” 토니가 신경질적으로 답했다. 그는 뉴욕 전투에서 웜홀을 통해 지구로 돌아온 뒤에도 마음은 여전히 우주 공간 속에 떠 있던 때를 생생히 기억하고 있었다. “나는 그저 지금- 지금은 우리가 사람들을 도로 데려왔으니까- 이번엔 다를 줄 알았어.”

하지만 지금 이 상태는 머릿속을 엉망으로 휘저은 건 타노스가 아니라 토니 자신이라는 절대적인 증거였다. 생명체의 절반을 없앤다는 계획이 우주에 해결책이 될 수 없다는 것과 똑같은 이치로 타노스를 무찌르는 건 토니의 심리 상태에 대한 마법적인 해결책이 못됐다.

그는 거의 흐느끼고 있었다. “이게 과연 나아질까?” 목소리가 거의 들리지 않을 만큼 아주 작았다.

브루스가 슬픈 표정으로 말했다. “그렇다고 말하고 싶지만, 거짓말하고 싶지는 않아. 너도 알겠지. 우리 아버지는 거의 30년 전에 돌아가셨어. 그래도 난 아직도 밤이면 그 사람이 나에게 몸을 기대고 벨트로 때리기 직전 같은 느낌이 들어서 눈을 떠.”

브루스의 말에 마지못해 끄덕인 토니는 부끄러움과 분노를 동시에 느끼며 입술을 깨물었다. 브루스는 어떻게든 그의 트라우마를 이겨내는 중이었다. 젠장- 그건 모두가 마찬가지였다. 그는 자신의 마음을 가다듬기 위해 이렇게까지 힘들어해서는 안 됐다.

“그런 생각하지 마.”

“뭐를?” 토니가 물었다.

“얼굴에 다 보이거든. 스스로 얼간이 같다는 생각을 하지 말라는 거야. 넌 안 그러니까. 그게 네 마음을 얼마나 휘어잡고 있는지 난 알잖아.” 이어지는 브루스의 목소리는 따스했다. 그의 커다란 손가락이 토니의 손을 조심스럽게 어루만졌다. “우리가 모두 널 위한다는 거 알지, 그렇지? 그리고 네가 좀 더 회복되고 나면 아마도 심리 치료를 받을 기회가 생길 거야.”

“그래.” 토니가 다소 자신 없는 목소리로 말했다. “고마워, 빅 가이.”

토니는 다시 잠이 들고 싶진 않았지만 그에게 투여된 약들은 달리 선택의 여지를 주지 않았다. 정신이 베개 위로 가라앉은 몇 분 후, 그는 하늘의 구멍에서 떨어지고 있었다. 그가 떠난 자리에는 타노스가 있었다.

◇

피터가 지금보다 더 어렸을 때 작은 나무판자로 된 미로를 앞뒤로 기울이면서 금속 공을 골대로 넣는 게임을 하곤 했다. 그건 지금 그에게 느껴지는 세상과 닮았다. 사람들은 제자리를 찾으려 애쓰고 있었지만 이 땅에는 너무나 많은 금속 공들이 굴러다녔고 모두에게 충분한 골대조차 마련되지 않았다.

피터는 운이 좋았다. 메이, 네드, MJ 모두가 스냅으로 재가 되었으니까. 그와 가까운 누구도 먼저 앞서 나가지 않았다. 영화에서 참고한 농담을 알아듣지 못하거나 학교 후배들이 갑자기 자기보다 머리 하나가 더 커졌다는 걸 깨달았을 때, 혹은 그가 가진 모든 소지품을 잃어버려서 슬플 때면 피터는 자기 자신에게 이렇게 말하곤 했다. 네드의 경우는 훨씬 더 나빴다. 네드의 가족은 절반만 스냅 당했으며 어머니는 앞으로 나아갔다. 그리고 그사이 새로운 남자친구와 함께 이사했다. 네드와 그의 아버지가 돌아온 후 네드가 일시적으로 삼촌 중 한 명과 함께 지내러 나갈 때까지 부모님은 쉬지 않고 싸웠다. MJ는 가족에 대해 말하는 걸 꺼렸지만 그녀의 오빠가 5년 사이 떠났으며 누구도 그를 다시 찾지 못했다는 소문을 메이 숙모가 들었다고 했다.

피터는 운이 좋았다. 타이탄의 악몽에서, 그리고 파편 더미 속에서 창백하게 죽어가는 토니의 얼굴을 보며 잠에서 화들짝 깨어났을 때. 또 손톱으로 손등을 피가 나올 때까지 찍어야만 더이상 눈앞에서 몸이 산산조각이 나지 않을 거라고 믿을 수 있을 때마다. 피터 스스로 그렇게 말했다.

범죄와 싸우는 대신 피터는 이제 바깥으로 정찰을 나간다. 어느 날 밤에는 그들의 예전 아파트 근처에 있는 쓰레기 더미에 올라갔다. 그리고 마침내 벤의 얼마 남지 않은 개인 물건들이 담긴 낡은 여행 가방을 찾아냈다. 그때 피터는 조금 울었다. 뺨을 타고 흐르는 눈물을 아무도 볼 수 없는 한밤중이어서, 그리고 이건 좀 너무하다는 생각이 들어서.

다음 날 아침 식사 중에 벤의 여행 가방을 건네자 메이는 피터가 어디서 그 가방을 찾은 건 지 묻지 않았다. 그녀는 단지 피터가 생전 처음 마셔보는 커피를 건네주었다. 그러고서 피터의 눈 밑에 깔린 어두운 그늘을 손가락으로 한 번 쓸어낸 뒤 그를 단단히 껴안았다.

◇

토니는 그의 삶을 어떤 것에서 다음 상태로 ‘회복’하는 데 많은 시간을 보냈다. 그 중에는 아크리액터를 제거한 후 받은 심장 수술이 있었고, 진통제가 희귀했던 동굴에서 잉센과 함께 보낸 끔찍한 몇 주가, 사실상 기억이 나지 않는 그의 20대 때의 흐릿한 재활 치료가, 그리고 시베리아에서 돌아온 후 원치 않게 금이 간 가슴뼈 수술이 있었다. 모르핀과 의지만으로 줄곧 몸을 버티는 데 익숙하다는 뜻이었다.

그래서 의료진이 그에게 다시 걸을 수 있을 때까지 오랜 시간이 걸릴 거라 하면서 평생 혈압 조절에 문제가 있을 거고 오른쪽 신경계가 완전히 타 들어 팔 한쪽 외에 더 많은 걸 잃지 않은 게 행운이라고 말했을 때(엄밀히 말하자면 그는 귀도 잃었다. 오른쪽 청각은 거의 불구였다) 토니는 무너지지 않았다. 그럼 한동안 양다리가 없는 거네. 귀 한쪽, 팔 한 짝. 이상적인 상태는 아니지만, 그것만으로도 그는 작업할 수 있었다.

토니는 그다음 한 주를 페퍼, 모건과 함께 보내면서 집으로 돌아갈 수 있는 날을 간절히 기다리고 있었다. 그는 보통 점심 때가 되면 몇 시간 동안 잠을 자야 할 정도로 기력이 빠졌다. 이건 다른 무엇보다도 그를 성가시게 했다. 저녁이 되면 열이 다시금 오르곤 했지만 최대한 고통을 이겨낼 수 있으면서 졸리지 않을 만큼만 모르핀을 투여했다. 그리고 로디를 괴롭혀 그의 병실로 몰래 가져오게 한 태블릿으로 혼자 남은 밤마다 서툰 왼손을 사용해 의수를 위한 설계 도면을 짜기 시작했다.

어느 날에는 꼬마가 방문했다. 꼬마는 어딘지 피곤하고 약간 초조해 보였지만, 여전히 완전한 모습으로 살아 있어서(물론, 이건 토니도 아는 사실이었으나 누군가가 악몽 속에서 죽는 모습을 수없이 보고 나면 의심이 생길 수밖에 없었다) 토니는 가슴이 조금 찢어지는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.

방에 들어서자마자 화상과 흉터가 드러난 토니를 시야에 담은 피터는 눈이 휘둥그레지며 죽은 듯이 멈춰 섰다. 한때 팔이 있었던 곳은 이제 가벼운 붕대로만 덮여 있을 뿐이었다. 토니의 움푹 들어간 눈과 볼은 열기로 흐릿하게 보낸 나날을 여실히 드러냈다. 이전에 꼬마가 방문했었다는 건 페퍼가 말해줬기 때문에 꼬마가 언젠가 다시 올 거라는 건 알았다. 하지만 추측하건대 모든 상처가 영구적으로 남은 모습을 보는 것도 충격으로 다가올 수 있었다. 그 자신도 여전히 거울을 보는 건 가능하면 피했다.

최악의 어색한 상황으로 치달으려는 낌새를 느낀 토니는 먼저 선수를 쳤다. “이제 플레이보이 표지 촬영은 글러 먹은 것 같네.”라고 가볍게 농담을 던졌다.

아주 잠시 꼬마는 당황한 표정을 했다. 그리고 그의 입꼬리가 슬쩍 말려 올라가면서 웃음 지었다. “올해의 슈퍼 히어로를 위해 하나쯤 예외로 둘 수도 있을 것 같아요.” 병실 안으로 완전히 발걸음을 내디딘 피터가 조심스레 토니의 침대 옆에 놓인 의자에 자리 잡았다. 그리고 불쑥 이렇게 말했다. “스타크 씨, 죽지 않으셔서 정말 기뻐요!”

◇

30분 후 두 사람은 의수를 위한 설계 도면을 함께 살폈다. 토니는 꼬마에게 모든 특별한 기능을 설명해주었다. 오늘은 그의 두통과 환상통이 심한 날이었고, 조금 전 진통제가 필요했다는 건 알았지만- 이건 재미있었다. 이게 바로 지난 빌어먹을 5년 동안 그가 놓치고 있었던 거였다. 그리고 잠깐동안이지만 아무것도 변하지 않은 기분이 들었다.

한편 꼬마는 지쳐 보였다. 토니는 자신이 좀 더 거동이 수월해지자마자 비자발적이었던 우주여행이 피터에게 나쁜 영향을 준 건지 메이를 통해 확인해야겠다는 메모를 머릿속에 남겼다.

“의수에 납땜용 인두를 넣겠다고요?” 피터가 당황한 얼굴로 물었다.

토니는 히죽 웃었다. “이것 봐, 멋지잖아.”

“그렇긴 한데요, 그럴 거면 좀 더 실생활에 실용적인 도구들도 넣어 보세요. 깡통 따개처럼요.”

웃음이 터진 토니가 말했다. “다음번에 페퍼는 나한테 요리에 쓸 향신료 그라인더를 넣어달라고 하겠군. 그리고 모건은 알파카한테 줄 음식 저장 공간을 넣어달라 할 거고 말이야.”

“알파카가 있어요?” 피터의 얼굴이 이상하게 구겨졌다. 그리고 토니는 그 모습에서 피터가 이 새로운 정보를 자기가 갖고 있던 멘토의 이미지와 맞추기 위해 노력하고 있는 걸 볼 수 있었다.

“아이 때문에 키우는 거야. 모건은 동물들한테 아주 약하거든. 심지어는 거미도.” 토니가 피터를 바라보며 윙크했다. “하지만 그 애는 레이싱카와 폭발물에도 관심이 있으니까 걱정하지는 마. 내 핏줄인 건 확실해.”

그 말에 피터가 키득거렸고, 토니는 퇴원이 허락되는 대로 피터를 호숫가 집으로 데려가 제럴드와 그의 딸을 소개해 주고 싶은 충동에 휩싸였다.

“불꽃놀이요,” 급기야 피터가 말했다. “팔에 불꽃놀이 기능도 넣어야 해요.”

토니는 그 말을 받아치기 위해 입을 열었지만, 도로 다물었다. 그러고는 천천히 의수를 위한 스케치 위에 메모를 남겼다. 그의 왼손으로 적어 내려가는 글씨체는 조금 어눌했다.

“특별한 기능 하니까 말하는데, 너한테는 최신 기술로 무장한 스파이더맨 슈트를 만들어 줄 거야. 그러면 다시 순찰하러 나가도 돼.” 토니가 약속했다. “네 비밀스러운 정체성으로 돌아가고 싶어서 못 견딘다는 건 알아. 그래도 밖으로 나가기 전에 며칠만 좀 더 기다려, 알았지?”

“네, 물론이죠.” 피터는 토니가 그 이야기를 꺼낸 것에 눈에 띄게 기뻐하며 고개를 끄덕였다.

그때 간호사가 병실 안으로 들어와 약을 먹을 때라고 말했다. 기대있던 몸을 완전히 일어나 앉는 동안 토니는 어지러움과 함께 숨이 약간 차올랐다. 침대의 헤드에 머리를 뒤로 기댄 토니는 시트를 말아 쥔 채 1부터 10까지 숫자를 셌다. 눈앞의 검은 반점이 걷히자 시야에는 아득하면서 약간 서글픈 표정으로 그를 바라보고 있는 피터가 들어왔다.

“스타크 씨?”

“토니, 라고 불러 줄래?” 그가 말했다. “내 생각에 우리한테 그런 격식은 이제 지난 것 같아서.”

피터는 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 뒤 “알았어요,”라고 답했다. “좋아요, 토니. 저는… 저를 다시 데려와 주셔서 감사해요. 우리 모두를 구한걸요.”

토니는 무신경하게 손을 흔들었다. “으, 몇 번 더 세상을 구하면 이제 냉동 요거트를 공짜로 먹겠군.”

◇

해피가 찾아와 토니를 위한 짐을 전해 주고, 꼬마를 데리고 가자마자 그는 기절하듯 잠들었다. 늦은 저녁 다시 눈을 떴을 때 간호사는 그에게 페퍼와 모건이 잠깐 들렸었다고 전해주었다. 그리고 그들이 토니를 깨우기를 원치 않았다는 것도.

맛없는 저녁 식사를 힘겹게 삼킨 후(진심으로 그는 병원에 두둑한 기부를 해서 카페테리아를 개선하고 싶었다) 토니는 조심스럽게 침대 옆으로 자리를 옮겼다. 그리고 몸을 굽혀 해피가 두고 간 종이봉투를 집어 들었다. 그 안에는 일주일 동안 그가 디자인한 의수의 첫 번째 프로토타입 파츠 두 개가 들어 있었다.

그건 거의 진짜 팔처럼 보였지만 손목과 손끝에 빨강과 금색을 더하고 싶은 마음을 참을 수가 없었다. 기계식 의수는 기본적으로 골격계에 기초하면서도 신경계에 잘 맞을 수 있도록 설계했다. 그리고 물론 손바닥의 소형 아크리액터가 동력을 제공했다. 허벅지 사이에 의수의 윗부분을 고정한 토니는 아래쪽을 손에 쥐고 두 파츠를 몸에 연결하기 시작했는데-

몸에 맞지 않았다. 그게 단지 손 떨림 혹은 어딘가 뻑뻑한 이음새 때문이라고 생각한 토니는 다시 시도해 보았다. 하지만 여전히, 단순하게도 크기가 맞지 않았다. 자세히 살펴보니 파츠의 아래쪽이 위쪽보다 3mm 정도 넓었다. 이건 사소한 오류이긴 했지만 각각의 조각이 의수로서 기능하도록 연결되는 걸 방해하는 데는 충분했다.

“프라이데이.” 점점 커지는 불안과 귀에서 크고 빠르게 울리는 심장 소리를 쫓아내려 애쓰면서 토니가 물었다. “프린터에 문제가 있었던 모양이야.”

“아니에요, sir,” 침대 옆 탁상에 놓여 있는 그의 핸드폰 스피커로 AI가 대답했다. “입력된 사양대로 정확하게 제작됐어요.”

“그 계산들은 누가 했지?” 토니가 다시 물었다. 숨소리가 점점 가빠졌다. 그는 질문에 대한 답을 안다. 당연하게도 알고 있다.

“보스가 입력하셨어요.”

그리고 그때 토니는 무너졌다.

물론, 지난주 그는 고통과 약물에 시달렸고 머릿속이 흐릿한 상태였다. 하지만 이전에 훨씬 더 나쁜 상태에서도 그는 일을 해왔다. 30대 내내 그는 코카인에 중독되었고 술에 절여져 살았다. 아프가니스탄에서는 자동차 배터리가 그의 더듬거리는 심장을 살리고 있는 채였다. 신이시여, 그는 말 그대로 죽어가는 와중에 새로운 원소를 발명했었다. 그는 빌어먹을 토니 스타크였다. 그는 실수하지 않았다.

이번만은 제외하고.

◇

의사들은 여기서 더 나빠지지 않을 거라고는 말하지만 더 나아질 거라고도 확신하지 못했다. 토니의 본질인 두뇌는 영원히 손상된 상태로 남을 가능성이 컸다.

그럼에도 토니는 여전히 대다수 인류보다 더 똑똑했기 때문에 아무도 그 사실을 대수롭지않게 생각하지 않는 것 같았다. 반면 토니는 그의 세계가 뿌리까지 뒤흔들리는 기분이었다. 신체적 손상은 참을 수 있다; 그는 이전에도 그런 상태에서 일한 적이 있었다. 하지만 만약 자신을 믿을 수 없다면, 쓸모가 없었다. 설상가상으로 그는 남들에게 짐이었다.

귓속으로 밀려들어 온 마지막 한 문장까지 모두 말한 의사를 향해 토니는 정중히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러고서 남은 건 오직 침묵과 아주 길고 깊은 숨소리뿐이었다. 그는 빠듯하게 조여오는 가슴과 싸우고 있었다.

“토니, 이 문제는 우리가 해결할 수 있을 거야.” 페퍼의 손이 그의 어깨 위로 올라왔다. 토니를 바라보는 페퍼의 눈빛은 마치 그가 곧 공황 발작을 일으킬 것을 기다리고 있는 것 같았다. 그리고 재미있는 건 토니도 마찬가지였다. 하지만 이건 불안이었다; 비슷하지만 예상할 수 있는 것. 당신이 예상할 수 있는 문제에서 공황 발작은 좀처럼 오지 않는다.

토니는 목을 가다듬었다. 그는 자신의 목소리를 믿지 않았기 때문에, 대신 남아 있는 손 하나로 페퍼의 손을 맞잡은 뒤 힘을 주었다. 한때 자신의 심장을 속여 다시 기능할 수 있도록 만든 토니였지만 이번만은 달랐다. 지능의 원천이 그를 떠나가고 있었다. 페퍼에게 인정하지는 않았지만, 사실은 그 역시 이를 어떻게 해결해야 할지 전혀 알지 못했다.

◇

사람들은 며칠 후 토니를 보내 주었다.

“아빠가 울고 있어.” 페퍼가 호숫가 집의 차고에 주차를 마치자 모건이 속삭이는 수준의 목소리로 지적했다.

“안 그래.” 뒷좌석에서 모건과 나란히 앉아있는 토니가 아이의 말을 바로 잡았다. “아빠 눈이 조금 고장 났잖아. 주방에 있는 수도꼭지가 고장 났을 때처럼. 기억나?” 하지만 그의 목소리는 의심스러울 만큼 쉬어 있었고, 페퍼는 백미러를 통해 그의 눈이 빠르게 깜빡이고 있는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 그래도 그를 탓할 수는 없었다. 토니를 집에 데려오기로한 것에 대해 페퍼는 슬픔과 행복을 동시에 느꼈다. 한때 두 사람 모두 토니가 다시는 호숫가 집에 돌아올 수 있으리라는 걸 믿지 못했다.

현관을 지나 거실로 들어오는 짧은 발걸음은 아주 느릿했다. 토니는 왼쪽 팔로 목발을 짚고 있었는데, 모건이 조바심 내며 그들을 앞서 나가는 동안 페퍼는 토니의 허전한 반대편 어깨를 지탱해주었다. 거실 소파에 자리 잡았을 때 토니의 안색은 모든 색이 빠져나가 창백했다. 그는 곧 기절할 것처럼 숨을 헐떡이며 땀을 흘리고 있었다.

“밖에 나가서 제럴드한테 밥 주러 가자!” 모건이 아빠의 무릎 위로 올라가 스웨터를 잡아당기며 매달렸다. “그러고 아빠가 병원에 있는 동안 나랑 로디 삼촌이 만든 나무집을 보여 줄게. 또 우리 같이 저녁을 먹고, 나한테 ‘쥐에게 쿠키를 준다면’ 동화책도 읽어 줘야 해.”

“좋은 생각이야, 모구나.” 토니가 다소 목이 멘 목소리로 대답했다. 아이를 가슴 가까이 끌어 당긴 토니는 머리 위에 가볍게 턱을 얹었다. 피곤한 숨이 내쉬어지는 동안 눈꺼풀이 내려앉았다. “잠깐 내 다리가 좀 쉬게 해 줄래? 그러고서 우리가 뭘 할 수 있을지 살펴볼게. 알았지?”

그리고 페퍼는 볼 수 있었다. 토니에게 아직 남아 있는 삶에 대한 감사와, 이를 배신하는 그의 몸과 마음에 대한 좌절감이 한데 뒤엉켜 얼굴 위로 고스란히 드러나는 모습을. 몸 구석구석까지 스며드는 딸을 향한 사랑이 아주 오래 마음 속 깊이 자리잡은 두려움으로 가려지는 모습을 지켜보았다. 그건 그녀가 그를 알아온 세월 동안 마주친 두려움, 삶의 좋은 일인 어떤 것들에게도 스스로가 부족하다는 두려움이었다.

페퍼가 바라는 건 그들이 함께 찾을 수 있는 모든 행복의 조각은 토니 역시 받을 자격이 있다는 걸 이해시키는 거였다. 악몽으로 그들이 잠에 다시 빠져들지 못하고 너무나 피곤해서 늘 하던 불평과 농담조차 주고받지 못하는 이른 새벽마다 토니에게 말하곤 했다. 하지만 때때로 누군가에게 더 나은 삶을 살 자격이 있다는 것을 믿게 하기엔 언어는 충분하지 않았다.

페퍼가 두 사람 위로 허리를 낮추며 머리 위로 각각 오랜 입맞춤을 남겼다. 그러고 나서 몸을 일으킨 그녀는 얼굴에 미소를 띤 채 말했다. “좋아, 오늘은 특별한 날이니까. 누가 치즈 버거 먹을래?”

◇

그보다 더 쉬워지지는 않았다. 토니 마음속 한구석은 일단 집에만 돌아온다면 기적적으로 상황이 개선될 것이라고 기대했던 것 같았지만, 물론 그러지 못했다. 그는 여전히 대부분의 시간을 휠체어 위에서 지냈다. 물리 치료사는 매일 토니를 점점 더 오래 서 있게 하도록 했는데, 그건 미친 듯이 아픈 데다 주기적으로 그의 혈압을 발목까지 뚝 떨어지게 했다. 토니는 그가 원했던 것보다 더 자주 카펫의 관점에서 거실을 보게 되었다.

토니는 잠을 많이 잔다. 아마도 이번 회복이 이전에 거쳐온 회복보다 더 어려운 이유는 그의 나이 때문일 수도 있었다. 혹은 그 건틀릿이 그의 두뇌 회로를 아주 지독하게 태워버렸기 때문이거나. 반나절 이상 깨어 있을 수가 없었다. 불면증을 겪어온 그로서는 피곤함에 대해 잘 알고 있다고 여겼다. 하지만 이건 신체가 아닌 탈진한 뇌에서부터 비롯된 다른 종류의 피로였다. 그는 자는 동안 잃어버린 시간과, 오래 깨어있을 때 머릿속에 끼는 흐릿한 안개와, 때로는 불안 발작으로 돌변하는 악몽을 끔찍이 싫어했다. 비록 지금은 기계음을 내는 심장 모니터와 무균 상태의 병실 안이 아니라 레고 세트를 가지고 노는 모건 곁에서 눈을 떴으므로 이전보다 틀림없이 더 견딜 만 해졌음에도.

토니는 작업하는 걸 곧바로 포기하진 않았다. 집으로 돌아오자마자 다시 의수 제작에 돌입하려고 했다. 하지만 이번에는 정확한 치수 수정을 위해 계획한 내용이 기억나지 않았다. 어디에도 그 내용을 메모해 두지 않은 토니는 그걸 처음부터 다시 시작하는 게 마치 패배를 인정하는 것 같았다. 그래서 의수는 뒤로 미룬 다음 피터의 슈트로 경기장을 옮겼다.

그는 새로운 슈트를 3D 프린팅으로 구현했다. 그리고 보호 시스템을 반쯤 업데이트 하고 있을 때 프라이데이의 경보음과 함께 탄내를 눈치챘다. 차고의 스프링클러가 화재를 진압할 때까지 슈트의 반은 반쯤 타고 그을렸으며 가슴팍은 녹아서 작업대에 들러붙고 말았다. 화재의 원인은 토니가 충전기에 220볼트 대신 2200볼트를 입력해서였다. 플러그에 연결된 전선이 과열되어 슈트의 직물에 불이 붙은 것이다.

토니는 그가 뭘 해야 하는지 안다. 전선을 교체하고, 과부하 된 충전기를 교정하고, 하고 있던 업데이트를 완료한 뒤 새로운 모델을 프린팅해야 한다는 걸 안다.

하지만 이번은 그럴 수 없었다. 한 번의 실패도 이미 너무 많았다. 이번에 토니는 시작조차 하지 않는다. 대신 거미 엠블럼이 망막 속으로 타들어 갈 때까지 슈트의 잔해를 지긋이 응시했다. 멍청하고, 쓸모없고, 늙어 버린 기분을 느끼면서.

◇

피터는 그의 멘토를 되찾았지만, 실은 그렇지 않았다.

오늘은 안 돼, kid.

피터는 자신이 대체 뭘 기대한 건지 화가 난 채 핸드폰을 내려다보았다. 이번 주 내내 말만 바꾼 똑같은 대답이 돌아왔다. 더는 아무렇지 않은 척 할 수가 없었다. 그는 토니가 여전히 회복 중이라는 건 알았지만 피터의 새 슈트가 준비될 때까지 며칠이라고 말한 건 토니였다. 그리고 그 말을 한 게 2주 전이었다. 지난 5년 동안 많은 것들이 변했을 테지만, 한층 더 향상된 자신의 기술을 뽐낼 수 있는 과제를 꺼리는 토니 스타크란 피터의 평생을 걸고 믿을 수가 없었다.

이만하면 충분했다. 피터는 쓰레기 더미에서 찾아낸 갖가지 물건이 들어있는 상자를 열었다. 그리고 그 안에서 자신의 첫 번째 슈트를 꺼내 들었다. 아무것도 하지 않은 공허한 날들은 피터를 지치게 했고, 뉴욕은 이미 범죄로 미쳐가고 있었다. 인구가 갑자기 두 배로 늘어나면서 사람들은 그들이 살았던 집을 찾아가 거주지, 삶의 동반자, 입양 서류 등을 놓고 싸우고 있었다. 토니의 바람을 거스르지 말아야 한다는 건 피터도 알았다. 하지만 그가 알고 있던 토니라면 그에게 아무 설명도 없이 비논리적인 문자 메시지를 보내면서 슈트 없이 얌전히 몇 주 동안 기다리게 하지는 않았을 것이다.

피터에게는 목표가 필요했고, 뉴욕은 스파이더맨이 필요했다.

피터는 코스튬을 입고서 거울 속 자신을 살펴보았다. 오래된 슈트는 발목과 손목이 약간 짧았다. 하지만 정체를 가려주는 주된 목적은 충실히 수행할 거였다. 전투 중에 입고 있던 슈트는 너무 망가지는 바람에 병원에서 잘라내기 전에도 이미 무용지물인 상태였다. 그리고 어찌 되었든, 피터는 토니가 그의 행방에 대해 알림을 받는 게 싫었다.

창문 밖으로 나선 피터는 얼굴에 부딪히는 바람을 잠시 만끽하다가, 맞은편 건물 꼭대기로 날아갔다. 피터는 “가자, 캐런.”이라고 당당하게 말했다. 그리고 대답이 돌아오지 않는 이유를 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 빠듯하게 가슴을 조이는 실망의 아픔은 애써 외면했다.

◇

토니가 모건을 위한 욕조를 준비하기로 하기 전까지 오늘은 평소보다 더 좋은 날이었다.

페퍼는 스타크 인더스트리 행사를 위해 자리를 비웠고, 해피는 오후에 PT 트레이너가 토니를 고문하고 있는 동안 모건을 돌봐주었다. 그 후 그들은 TV 앞에 자리를 잡았다. 토니는 그가 진심으로 괜찮으며 이제 그만 집에 가봐도 좋다고 장담했지만 해피는 2시간 후에야 소파에서 일어나 기지개를 켰다. 그리고 모건이 초록색으로 색칠한 그의 손톱을 눈치채더니 무언가 알고 있다는 미소를 지으며 토니를 노려보았다.

그의 운전기사 출신이자 보디가드였다가 보안 총책임자를 거쳐 이제 보모가 된 해피는 저녁 식사를 마친 뒤 떠났다. 토니는 모건의 응원을 받는 가운데 계단을 오르내리는 연습을 했다. 이날은 거의 예전의 저녁 풍경과도 비슷했다. 만약 무슨 일이 일어났을때 모건을 보호할 수 없을 거라는 생각이 토니의 뒤통수에서 떠다니지만 않는다면, 거의.

“파란 거품을 갖고 싶어,” 토니가 아이를 욕조 안에 자리 잡게 돕는 동안 모건이 말했다. “그리고 자수함도.”

“잠수함 말이지.” 얼굴에 미소를 머금은 토니가 말을 정정했다. 그리고 파란 목욕 거품을 욕조 안에 붓고 모건의 모든 물놀이 장난감이 담긴 상자를 가져다주었다.

“제럴드가 자기 집 안에 들어가게 했어?” 미간을 찡그린 모건이 심각한 표정으로 물었다.

지난주 어느 날의 저녁, 토니는 그들의 알파카를 마구간으로 도로 데려다 놓는 걸 깜빡했다. 그리고 그 녀석은 아침에 현관문을 통해 얼굴을 들이밀고는 모건의 시리얼을 먹으려 애쓰면서 식사를 방해했었다. 나쁜 일이 벌어진 건 아니었지만, 그 사건은 아이의 머릿속에 깊은 인상을 새겼고 그 이후로 매일 밤 토니에게 물어보는 단골 질문이 되었다.

“어디 보자. 프라이데이, 내가 제럴드를 자기 집에 데려다 놨어?” 토니가 벽에 대고 말을 걸었다.

“네, 보스.” 프라이데이가 대답했다. “그런데 현관문이 계속 열려 있어요.”

“내가 가서 닫을게.” 토니가 모건에게 말했다. 그는 장난스럽게 아이의 얼굴로 물을 조금 튀긴 후에, 신음과 함께 몸을 일으켰다. 오늘 하루 그가 했던 운동이 어땠는지 그의 등과 다리가 적나라하게 말해주고 있었다. 갑작스러운 움직임에 혈압 역시 협조적이지 않았기 때문에 토니는 모건의 눈에 띄지 않게 벽에 몸을 기댄 채 어지럼증이 사라질 때까지 기다렸다.

천천히 계단을 따라 내려간 토니는 아래층에 그가 두고 온 휠체어를 발견하고는 마음이 편해졌다. 바퀴를 굴려 현관으로 나가보니 태양이 이제 막 호수 아래로 지며 평화로운 풍경이 펼쳐졌다. 별들이 하늘 위에 떠 오르기 시작했지만 그가 눈길을 돌리고 현실을 붙잡을 무언가를 찾아야 할 만큼은 아니었다.

아니면 토니만 그렇게 생각했거나. 그가 눈을 한 번 깜빡이자 하늘은 갑자기 칠흑같이 어두컴컴해졌다. 순간 소름이 끼친 토니는 자신을 꼬집어 본 뒤 이게 허상이 아닌지 확인하기 위해 잘려 나간 팔을 빠르게 훑어보았다.

“제기랄,” 토니가 다시 집 안으로 들어오면서 욕지기를 했다. “프라이데이, 내가 얼마나 밖에 나가 있었던 거야?”

“1시간 13분이요,” 그녀는 뒤이어 말을 덧붙이기 전에 잠시 망설이는 것같이 보였다. “보스의 생체 신호가 스트레스 증후를 나타내는 것 같지 않아서 경고하지 않았어요.”

토니가 또다시 욕을 중얼거렸다. 그는 휠체어를 버리고 최대한 빨리 계단을 올라갔다. 시야에는 검은 점들이 춤을 췄다. 욕실 문을 어깨로 밀어서 젖히기 전 그의 몸은 거의 벽에 맞붙어 휘청거리고 있었다.

“이거 봐, 아빠! 내 손가락들이 지금 온통 쭈글쭈글해!”

장난감으로 둘러싸인 모건이 이제는 미지근해진 물에 앉은 채 손바닥을 내밀었다. 아이의 얼굴에는 환한 즐거움이 가득했다. 토니는 그런 모건 앞에 멈춰 섰다. 그리고 천천히 바닥에 주저앉았다. 그의 심장 박동이 귓가에서 쿵쾅거리고 땀이 관자놀이 아래로 흘러내렸다.

“아빠?” 뭔가가 이상하다는 걸 눈치챈 모건이 물었다. “내 손가락 괜찮은 거지, 그렇지?”

힘겹게 목을 가다듬은 토니가 무미건조하게 대답했다. “그래, 꼬맹이.” 그리고 억지로 얼굴 위에 미소를 지었다. “손가락은 금방 괜찮아질 거야. 이리와, 어서 닦고 머리 말리자.”

모건을 침대에 눕힐 때까지 토니는 그럭저럭 버텨냈다. 아이가 가장 좋아하는 동화책을 읽어주는 동안에도 목소리와 팔이 아주 조금 떨릴 뿐이었다. 모건이 의심스러운 눈초리로 그를 바라보고 있자 토니는 아이가 웃음이 터질 때까지 코를 튕겨낸 뒤 간지럽혔다. 모건에게 굿나잇 키스를 남기고, 방문을 닫고, 부부 침실로 향하는 계단에서 몸을 지탱한 다음에야 그는 무너졌다.

타이탄에서 돌아온 후 이렇게까지 심한 공황 발작을 일으킨 적은 없었다. 하지만 지금 그가 느끼는 무력함은 그때와 똑 닮았다. 당시 그는 우주를 구하지도 못했고, 품에서 피터를 죽도록 내버려 두었다; 이제 토니는 그의 가족을 저버리면서 아끼는 사람들을 지켜 주지도 못했다. 더 나쁜 건 이번엔 그가 한 시간 동안 정신을 잃음으로써 주도적으로 그들을 위험에 빠뜨리고 있다는 거였다.

토니가 공황 때문에 마지막으로 구토를 한 게 수년 전이었다. 토기를 억누르기 위해 노력했지만 곧이어 몰라오는 구역질은 토니를 헤집었다. 그는 문 근처에 있는 쓰레기통을 잡아채 더 이상 위액밖에 남지 않을 때까지 들썩이기 시작했다.

그 상태로 20분이 지났다. 페퍼가 헐떡이고 온몸을 떨면서, 여전히 쓰레기통을 가슴에 움켜쥐고 있는 토니를 발견했다. “토니!” 놀라서 비명을 내지른 페퍼가 조심히 목소리를 낮췄다. “대체 무슨 일이야?”

토니는 할 말을 찾으면서 힘겹게 목을 가다듬었다. “내…내가 모건을 화장실에 두고 잊어버렸어. 그 애가, 분명 한 시간쯤 지났을 텐데, 나, 나는- 기억이-”

“쉬, 진정해. 모건은 괜찮아, 토니. 우린 모두 괜찮아.” 페퍼는 그의 옆에 웅크리고 앉아 손등 위로 자신의 손을 얹었다. “나랑 같이 숨을 쉬어 봐. 알았어?”

토니는 입안에 남아 있는 위액과 공기를 깊이 들이마신 뒤 이어서 호흡에 집중하려 했다. 빠르게 뛰던 심장이 느릿해질 때까지는 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 페퍼는 그의 손에 들려있던 쓰레기통을 천천히 빼낸 뒤 곁에 자리를 잡았다. 그리고 그의 어깨 위로 팔을 둘러 가까이 몸을 기대게 했다. 몸은 그 상태로 축 늘어졌다. 토니는 탈진과 실패로 기진맥진해진 몸과 함께 페퍼의 가슴에 머리를 기댔다.

“무슨 생각하는지 말해 볼래, 응?” 조금 뒤 그녀가 티슈를 건네며 물었다. 토니는 미처 생각하기도 전에 오른손으로 그걸 받으려 했다.

“내 두뇌가 없으면 난 아무것도 아니야,” 토니가 목이 멘 채 말했다. “지능과 정신- 그게 바로 나야.”

“아니, 그렇지 않아. 당신이 누구인지는 바로 여기 있어.” 페퍼가 그의 가슴에 있는 흉터를 손끝으로 두드렸다. 온기와 위로를 담은 그녀의 손바닥이 그 위에 올려졌다. “그리고 중요한 건 여기뿐이야. 내가 알고, 모건도 알아.”

토니는 그녀를 믿고 싶었다. 하지만 그가 오른팔을 쓰지 못하는 것과 마찬가지로, 그럴 수가 없었다.

◇

아직 학교도 개학하지 않았지만, 피터는 지쳐버렸다.

잠들지 못하는 불면과 매일 이른 아침 똑같은 악몽에 시달리다 깨어나는 게 지쳤다. 똑같은 대화를 계속해서 반복하는 것도 지쳤다. 오, 너 스냅 당했었니? 너희 숙모는? 아파트는 되찾았어? 이 멍은 어디서 든 거니? 말해 보렴. 심지어 네드와 MJ의 묘하게 걱정스러운 표정도, 그의 비밀스러운 정체는 잠시 쉬는 게 어떻겠냐는 메이의 전혀 묘하지 않은 조언에도 지쳤다. 그리고 그가 끊임없이 보내고 있는 문자에 언제쯤 답장이 올지 궁금해하며 핸드폰을 쳐다보는 것도 지쳐버렸다.

도시의 범죄율은 급증하고 있었지만, 스파이더맨 활동은 지치지 않았다. 야간 순찰은 종종 다음 날 아침까지 계속되었다. 그건 피터에게 마침내 뭔가 유용한 일을 하고 있다는 기분이 들게 했어도 시간이 지날수록 피로가 쌓였고 평소보다 무모해지거나 실수를 하기 쉬워졌다.

피터가 스파이더맨 활동을 시작한 지 일주일이 지난 후, 한 강도가 피터의 손가락을 부러뜨렸다. 그날 그는 밤새 냉장고와 침대를 오가며 얼음찜질을 바꿔줘야 했다. 스냅에서 돌아온 한 여자가 자기 남편이 새 아내와 함께 사는 곳으로 찾아와 소동을 일으켰다. 이를 막으려 나선 피터는 그녀가 휘두른 야구 방망이에 얻어맞아 뇌진탕이 왔다. 이 사실을 메이에게 숨기기 위해 피터는 네드의 집에서 외박을 해야 했다. 하지만 어찌 되었든 메이는 그 일을 알게 되었고, 다음 날 아침 피터의 손에 진통제를 쥐여주면서 더 조심히 다니라는 잔소리를 했다. 어느 날 밤에는 자신의 생명보험 수당을 받기 위해 보험회사 직원을 협박하던 남자를 막다가 칼에 베인 상처를 메이가 꿰매 주었다.

피터가 평소보다 조금 더 평화로운 순찰을 마치고 나서 집으로 돌아가는 길이었다. 그는 치매에 걸린 어떤 할머니가 지금은 새로운 부부가 살고 있는 낡은 아파트에 들어가려는 모습을 발견했다. 자신을 잭슨 부인이라 소개한 그녀는 가방에서 고대 유물로 보이는 젤리빈을 꺼내 피터에게 권했다. 이를 정중하게 사양한 피터는 두 남자가 경찰을 부르기 전 간신히 대화를 나눴다. 그런 다음 할머니의 딸을 추적해 새로운 집 주소로 그녀를 데려다주었다. 딸이 건네는 사례금을 거절한 피터는 대신 초코바 하나를 받았다. 한 손으로 초코바를 우물거리며 집으로 향하던 그는 가장 좋아하는 데일리 뷰글 건물 꼭대기 자리에서 석양이 지는 풍경을 지켜보았다.

피터가 “오늘은 좋은 날이었어.”라고 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다. 그리고 여전히 시선은 강줄기를 바라본 채, 어깨 너머 그가 알고 있는 건너편 건물로 거미줄을 쏜 뒤 몸을 뒤로 젖혔다.

문제는 도시가 5년 전과 같지 않다는 사실을 가끔 잊어버리는 사람이 잭슨 부인만이 아니라는 점이었다. 피터가 알고 있던 건너편 건물은 이미 철거된 지 오래였다. 어깨 너머로 던진 거미줄에는 아무것도 붙지 않았다. 피터가 이 사실을 깨달았을 때는 이미 너무 늦었다. 떨어지는 몸을 붙들기 위해 정신없이 또 다른 거미줄을 허공으로 쏘아봤지만 헛수고였다.

추락하는 동안 피터는 아이언 스파이더맨 슈트에 장착된 낙하산이 지금이라면 꽤 유용할 것 같다고 생각했다. 그 순간 그의 몸이 가로등과 강하게 충돌했다. 고통이 뱃속에서 불길처럼 치솟았다. 마치 안쪽부터 몸이 찢겨 나가는 느낌이 들었고 그게 피터가 기억하는 마지막이었다.

◇

처음 눈을 떴을 때는 모든 것이 흐릿하고 슬로우 모션처럼 느리게 움직였다. 눈앞에는 메이가 그의 손을 잡고 있었다. 통증은 기억보다 훨씬 덜했다. 몇 번 눈을 깜빡인 피터는 신체의 감각을 되새기려 노력해봤지만 마치 병원 침대와 하나가 된 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그렇게 피터는 눈을 도로 감았다.

두 번째로 눈을 떴을 때는 정신이 더 맑았다. 걱정스러운 얼굴의 해피가 그의 침대맡에 앉아 있었다. 해피는 메이가 “마침내” 잠자리에 들었다는 말을 일부러 느릿느릿하게 설명해주었다. 그리고 그가 실려 온 비공개 병원으로 토니가 오는 길이라는 것도. 피터가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 그 움직임이 몸속에 연쇄 반응을 일으킨 것 같았다. 몇 초 후 그는 해피가 황급히 턱 밑에 가져다준 대야에 담즙을 쏟아냈다.

나중에야 뱃속이 약간 진정되어 빨대로 스프라이트를 홀짝이고 있을 때, 의료진들이 피터의 비장(혈관 속 면역 체계를 돕는 장기 중 하나)을 제거했다는 말을 들었다. 생각해보면 이보다 치명적인 상처를 입지 않은 건 피터의 스파이더맨 능력이 충격을 받아낸 덕분인 것 같았다.

이러한 사실을 간호사가 설명해 주는 동안 손에 들려 있는 컵이 점점 무겁게 느껴졌다. 그러자 평소와 달리 친절해진 해피가 컵을 거두어 가더니 머리맡에 베개를 밀어 넣어 주었다. 그리고 피터의 머리칼을 쓰다듬으며 말했다. “좀 더 쉬어.” 피터는 정신이 흐릿한 와중에 그 손길을 얌전히 받았다. 해피가 화나지 않았다는 사실에 안심하면서.

반면 토니는 화가 났다.

타일을 탁, 탁, 두드리는 목발 소리가 피터의 잠을 깨웠다. 누군가에게 “그 애가 일어났습니까?”라고 묻는 토니의 목소리를 들을 때까지 피터는 5학년 때 수학 선생님의 지팡이를 생각하고 있었다. 그때 그의 멘토가 문을 열어젖히고 병실로 들어섰다.

토니의 상태는 지난번 봤을 때보다 좋으면서도 동시에 더 나빠 보였다. 화상 자국이 여전히 두드러졌지만, 피터의 기억보다도 아물긴 했다. 그러나 살이 내리고 눈 밑의 거뭇한 그늘은 예전보다 더 커졌다. 평소 꼼꼼하게 면도했던 수염에도 회색과 검은색이 드문드문 섞여 있었다. 전체적으로 토니는 더 이상 자기관리를 하지 않는 사람 같은 인상을 풍겼다.

“몸이 안 좋아 보이시는데요.” 피터가 먼저 말문을 열었다. 이건 예의 바른 인사가 아니었을 수도 있지만, 그의 정신은 여전히 흐릿했고 한편으로는 멘토에게 화도 나 있었다.

“그건 내가 할 소리야, 비장 없는 꼬맹아.” 토니가 평소의 장난기는 완전히 덜어낸 말투로 날카롭게 빈정거렸다. “그래, 이게 바로 네 몸뚱이를 데려오려 스냅을 하고서 잠시 영웅 놀이를 쉬고 있으라 한 뒤에 내가 받은 보답인 거지.”

이번에 피터는 입술을 깨물고 잠자코 있었다. 두 사람은 이전에도 이런 적이 있었고 더 새로이 할 말이 없었다. 심지어 겁도 나지 않았다. 그냥 지쳤을 뿐이었다. 피터는 페리 사건이 터진 날, 도시의 끝자락에 몰려 토니에게 슈트를 빼앗겼을 때보다도 몇백 살은 더 먹은 기분이었다.

“이제 아무 말도 안 하기 게임이야?” 토니가 무심하게 말을 툭 던졌다. 그러더니 해피가 두고 간 의자 위에 무겁게 몸을 기댔다. 피터의 시선은 그가 여기까지 오기 위해 무리하게 움직인 탓에 이마에 맺힌 땀방울에 닿았다. “왜냐하면, 믿어 봐. 난 너보다 그 게임을 40년도 더 해봤거든.”

“그게 아니에요.” 피터가 맞받아쳤다. “반항하고 싶었던 게 아니라고요. 그치만 제가 여기서 어떻게 해야 했어요? 제가 사는 도시 안에서 범죄가 일어나고 있는데 그냥 집에만 앉아 있으라 구요?” 분노와 수치심으로 뺨이 붉게 달아오르는 것을 느끼며 피터가 씨근덕거렸다. “아무도 절 해친 게 아니에요, 아시겠어요? 이건 그냥 제 잘못으로 생긴 일이에요.”

“그런다고 내가 안심할 줄 알았어?” 토니가 따져 물었다. “아니. 왜냐하면, 완전 정반대거든. 제기랄, kid- 내가 너한테 나가지 말라고 한 게 바로 이것 때문인 건 알아? 너는 이 도시에 다시 적응해야 해. 네 새로운 삶에 자리 잡아야 한다고. 기다리라고 했잖아. 난 널 안전하게 지켜주려 했는데-”

“그치만 전 안전해지고 싶지 않아요!” 화가 난 피터가 말을 가로막았다. “아무도 안전한 스파이더맨을 필요로 하지 않아요! 당신이 그걸 원했다면 저를 독일로 데려가지도 않았겠죠!”

이 말이 반칙이라는 걸 피터는 알았다. 독일에 대한 언급에 토니의 피곤한 눈이 조금 커졌지만, 그는 숨을 깊게 들이마신 후 억지로 침착한 목소리를 내며 말을 이었다. “독일에선 나도 너와 함께였지. 난 우리가 누굴 상대하고 있는지도 알았어. 너와 네가 감당하지 못할 것 같은 일을 돌보고 있었고.”

“가끔 저는 다쳐요. 그래서 어쩌라는 거예요?” 피터가 냉소적으로 물었다. “어벤져스는 모두 다 그렇잖아요. 당신도 그랬고- 거의 죽을 뻔했죠. 그럼 왜 저는 안된다는 거예요? 만약 제가 하는 일이 못 미덥다고 생각하면 그냥 그렇다고 하세요. 저는 당신이 제 안에서 뭘 봤는지조차 모르니까요.”

토니가 한숨을 내쉬며 가늘어진 머리카락 사이를 쓸어 넘겼다. “내가 본 건 잠재력이야, kid.” 그리고 이전보다 한층 누그러진 말투로 말했다. “수많은 잠재력. 하지만 네가 대학을 졸업하기 전에 죽지 않게 올바른 방향으로 이끌어줄 누군가가 필요할 거야. 그리고 그 사람은 내가 될 수 없어.”

“왜냐하면 당신한테는 가족이 있어서겠죠, 이해해요.” 피터는 추악한 질투의 감정에 휩싸여 지나치게 차가운 말투로 내뱉지 않으려 애썼다.

“아니, 피터- 그런게 아니라-” 토니의 콧등이 좌절로 찡그려졌고, 스스로 하려던 말을 끊었다. “젠장, kid!” 그리고 잔뜩 화난 목소리로 외쳤다. “왜 이렇게 일을 어렵게 만드는 거야?”

피터의 눈에 뜨거운 눈물이 차 올랐다. 일을 어렵게 만들고 있는 사람은 그가 아니라 그의 삶이었다. 절대로 그에게 뭐든 공짜로 내주는 법이 없고, 아름다운 것을 간직하도록 내버려두지 않는 그의 삶.

“꼬마야, 나를 봐.” 토니가 그런 피터를 다그쳤다. “난 너를 아껴. 아주 많이. 알았어? 네가 다치는 모습을 볼 수 없어. 그 이후로는…” 말끝이 아득해졌다. 토니는 먼 곳을 바라보면서 목을 가다듬었다. “네가 순찰하는 걸 막을 수 없다는 걸 깨달았어. 그러려고 했던 내가 멍청했고, 다시는 그러지 않을 거야. 하지만 나는 널 이끌어 줄 수 없어- 이 일에 더 이상 관여하지 않을 거야.”

피터는 마치 복부를 걷어차인 것 같았다. 토니에게서 순찰을 금지당하거나 그가 가택 연금을 당하도록 메이에게 말을 했어도 괜찮았다. 사실은 거의 그러길 예상했다. 그가 지난 일주일 동안 막은 범죄들은 그럴 가치가 있었다. 하지만 이건- 이건 어딘가 그의 자존심 혹은 어른 대접을 받고 싶다는 어린애 같은 욕구보다도 더 깊은 곳에 상처를 남겼다.

두 사람 사이에 있었던 모든 것들은 타이탄의 먼지로 사라져버린 것만 같았다.

토니가 아직 해가 뜨기도 전이라는 사실에 아랑곳하지 않고 선글라스를 꺼내더니 얼굴 위에 걸쳤다. “독일에서 우리가 작은 몸싸움을 할 때 네가 거미줄로 감았던 새 인간 알지? 팔콘이라고 부르는. 난 그 녀석 팬은 아니지만, 네가 언제 한 번 그를 만나서 슈퍼 히어로 연습을 하는 건 좋을 것 같아. 그는 이제…” 깊게 숨을 들이마신 목소리에서 작은 떨림이 느껴졌다. 토니는 갑자기 너무, 너무나 나이 들어 보였다. “이제 캡의 방패를 가졌다고 들었거든. 해피한테 네 전화번호를 보내 달라고 전해둘게.”

토니는 날 원하지 않아. 난 짐인 거야.

어떤 대답이든 타오르는 피터의 목구멍에 걸려 사라져버렸다. 고개를 들었을 때 피터는 어두운 선글라스 뒤에 숨겨진 토니의 멀쩡한 눈에서 잠깐이지만 눈물을 본 것 같았다.

두 눈이 따끔거리는 것을 무시하며 피터는 목을 가다듬은 뒤 “알았어요, 스타크 씨.”라고 무미건조하게 대답했다.

그러고서 그가 바닥을 짚고 일어났을 때 양다리가 저릿했다. 상처와는 상관없는 메스꺼움이 뱃속에 무겁게 배어들었다. “전 가서 샤워할게요.” 피터는 늙어버린 남자를 올려다보지 않고 덧붙였다.

“너 혼자서도 괜찮겠어?” 토니가 물었다.

그 질문이 샤워를 말하는 건지, 아니면 더 큰 무언가를 물어보는 건지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 피터는 이에 대해서 너무 신경 쓰지 않으려 했다. “네, 괜찮아요.”

피터는 문이 닫힐 때까지 뒤돌아보지 않았다.

◇

“괜찮아요.” 피터가 토니에게 말했다.

하지만 그렇지 않다. 전혀 괜찮지 않았다.

다음 날 피터는 퇴원 했고 그 날 저녁에 다시 거리로 나왔다. 해피는 팔콘의 번호를 피터에게 보내줬을 뿐만 아니라 팔콘에게도 피터의 것을 준 게 분명했다. 왜냐하면 그와 만나길 요청하는 문자가 끊임없이 왔으니까. 피터는 그걸 모두 무시했다; 피터가 원하는 건 그를 돌보기로 한 다른 사람이 중간에 나가떨어지는 것밖에 없었다. 하지만 그 주 주말, 강도가 쏜 총알을 간신히 피했을 때 그건 완전한 사실이 아닐지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 그래도 피터는 누군가를 더이상 원하지 않았다. 스파이더맨은 혼자서도 일할 수 있었다.

해피는 피터에게 계속해서 전화를 걸었다. 하지만 피터 역시 지지 않고 단 한 통도 받지 않았다. 해피를 떠올리면 차 뒷좌석의 장난감들과 토니의 눈에 담긴 어린 소녀가 함께 생각났다. 피터는 그러고 싶지 않았다. 질투가 뱃속에서 부글거렸다. 토니와 그 사이에 슈퍼 히어로적인 관계 이상으로 무언가 있을지도 모른다 생각한 것 자체가 터무니없이 어리석었다.

“난 너에게서 잠재력을 봤어.” 침대 위에서 뒤척이는 밤이면 그 목소리가 들려왔다. 그리고 그게 맞았다. 피터는 토니에게 그뿐이었다.

학교가 다시 문을 열었고 그들은 마침내 예전 아파트에서 거의 한 시간 떨어진 곳으로 이사했다. 그리고 아마도, 어쩌면, 피터는 아직 모르는 이웃에 대해 좀 더 주의 깊게 살펴야 했을지도 모른다. 싸움을 걸기 전에 뉴스를 보고 용의자들을 한동안 미행하면서 정보를 모았어야만 했을지도. 하지만 그가 범죄자들을 거미줄로 감을 때마다, 그리고 그가 구한 누군가로부터 감사 인사를 들을 때마다 마치 토니가 틀렸다는 걸 증명하는 기분이 들었다.

그래서 피터는 계속 그렇게 다녔다. 낮에는 공부하고, 밤에는 범죄와 싸우면서. 그리고 때때로 너무나 지쳐서 남은 밤에는 아무런 꿈도 꾸지 않고 곯아떨어지는 나날이 이어졌다. 그는 피곤하고, 무모하면서 토니가 부탁한 것과는 정반대로 굴고 있었다. 하지만 그건 해피의 전화를 받지 않는 이유 중 하나일 뿐이었다.

◇

로디가 청력을 잃은 오른쪽에서 다가오는 바람에, 토니가 그의 친구를 알아차렸을 때는 도망치기에 이미 늦은 상태였다.

로디는 곧바로 요점부터 말했다. “네가 어디 있는지 페퍼가 모른다고 했을 때 난 작업실로 도망갔거나 슈트를 입고 날아다니고 있을 거라 생각했어. 근데 이건 그보다 더 걱정스러운걸.”

그 말에 토니가 위를 올려다 보았다. 그는 휠체어에서 이상한 자세로 허리를 굽힌 채 상자 안에 드라이버와 나사를 챙기고 있었다. 당연하게도 오늘은 휠체어 타는 날이었다. 지난주 내내 그랬듯이. 그리고 이 사실은 오늘 아침 페퍼가 상냥하게 알려주었다.

“왜?” 토니가 되받아쳤다. “너희들 모두 나보고 은퇴하는 게 좋다고 하지 않았어?”

“아이언맨 은퇴는, 그래. 하지만 아무것도 만들지 않는 토니 스타크라고? 도대체 이게 무슨 미친 일이야?”

“더 이상 만들 게 없어,” 토니가 간단하게 대답했다. “그리고 이러면 모건과 보낼 시간이 더 많아지겠지.”

“토니, 먹히지도 않을 소리 하지 마.” 발끈한 로디가 맞받아쳤다. “네 기억에 문제가 있다고 해서? 내 말은, 그걸 극복할 쉬운 방법이 있을 거라는 거야. 중요한 모든 건 프라이데이를 프로그래밍할 수도 있잖아. 그리고 너는-”

“나도 알아.” 토니가 이어지는 그의 말을 가로막았다. 로디가 제시한 방법은 물론, 이미 해 봤다. 목욕 사건 이후 그가 처음으로 한 게 그거였다. 토니는 프라이데이에게 그가 잊어버릴 수 있는 아주 작은 것들이라도 그에게 경고할 수 있게 프로그래밍해 두었다. 그리고 이제 더 이상 프라이데이의 서버와 연결된 이어피스 없이는 집을 떠나지 않았다. 하지만 소용없었다. 그가 중요하거나 치명적인 어떤 것을 놓침으로써 사랑하는 모든 이들을 위험에 빠뜨릴 수도 있다는 끊임없는 두려움. 그리고 그로 인한 무능해진 기분은 설명할 수가 없었다. 토니는 자신의 두뇌를 믿지 못했고 그의 손으로 만들어낸 어떤 것도 믿을 수 없었다.

“그럼 팔은?” 로디가 물었다. “난 네가 의수를 만들고 있는 줄 알았는데.”

“없어도 괜찮아,” 토니가 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. “팔 하나로도 요리하거나 잠자리 동화책을 읽기에 충분해.”

“그리고 스파이더 꼬맹이의 슈트는?”

이어지는 질문에 토니의 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 그는 턱을 약간 내밀더니 모르는 척 되물었다. “그게 어때서?”

“난 바보가 아니야, 토니. 애초에 우리가 시간 강탈 계획을 시도한 것 자체가 그 꼬마를 도로 데려오거나 그러다 죽어야만 네 죄책감을 덜 수 있어서였잖아.”

“그래서 그게 통했지. 안 그래?” 토니의 얼굴이 찌푸려졌다.

“그래. 그리고 지금은?” 로디가 따져 물었다. “넌 지금 그 꼬마가 제대로 된 슈트도 없어서 모르는 사람한테 길바닥에서 죽게 내버려 둘 셈이야?”

“그런 게 아니야-“ 토니가 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었고, 도중에 말을 멈추며 격앙된 마음을 가다듬었다. “난 그 애를 감시하고 있어, 알아? 그리고 그 꼬마는 이제 캡의 깃털 친구랑 같이 다니기로 했고. 난 단지- 이 멘토링 일을 할 수가 없어- 더는 안 돼. 현실적으로 안 되는 거야.”

“왜 그래야 하는데? 너를 완전히 차단하는 대신 최선을 다해서 그 애를 돌보는 게 더 낫지 않겠어? 차라리…”

그때 토니가 로디의 말을 가로챘다. “차라리 스냅 하다가 그냥 죽어버렸다면 더 나았을 지도 모르지.”

갑자기 두 사람 사이 적막이 흘렀다. 로디가 천천히 고개를 흔드는 동안에도 그의 시선은 계속 토니에게 닿아 있었고 토니는 그 눈빛에 담긴 슬픔을 엿볼 수 있었다. 속마음을 입 밖으로 꺼낸 것에 대해, 그의 멍청한 입이 앞서 달려들어서 아무도 들어서는 안 되는 그 생각을 내뱉고 만 것에 후회가 몰려왔다. 그러나 지금 그러기엔 이미 너무 늦어버렸다. 그는 항상 뒤늦었다.

“아무도 그걸 원하지 않아, 토니. 그리고 내 생각에는 너도 그럴 것 같지 않고.” 목을 한 번 가다듬은 로디는 한결 부드러운 말투로 덧붙였다. “지금은 네가 쓸모없다고 생각하겠지만, 그렇지 않아. 그 누구에게도. 너는 지금 네가 잃은 것에 대한 슬픔에 지나치게 빠져서 우리 모두가 얻어낸 걸 이해하지 못하고 있을 뿐이야.”

“난 내가 뭘 얻었는지 알아.” 토니는 거의 필사적으로 스스로 선언하듯이 말했다. “나에겐 내 가족이 있어. 중요한 건 이거지, 내가 만든 기술이 아니야. 난 괜찮아, 로드- 그러니까 걷어차인 강아지 같은 표정 좀 짓지 마. 난 괜찮으니까.”

“그래.” 로디가 코웃음 쳤고, 밖으로 나서기 위해 돌아섰다. “나한테 말하기 전에 일단 네가 먼저 인정하도록 해.”

◇

창고는 거대했다. 그리고 도난당한 조이의 피자Joey’s Pizza 밴에는 있으면 안 될 외계 무기로 가득했다. 거기에는 겨우 두 명만이 물건을 실어 나르고 있었지만, 피터는 그들 앞에 나서기 전에 좀 더 고민해봤어야만 했다. “부!”라고 외치며 천장에서 뛰어 내려온 피터는 거미줄로 그 두 사람을 기둥에 묶었다. 그들이 옮기던 외계 무기는 바닥에 떨어진 후에도 저음으로 불길한 소리를 내뿜고 있었고, 피터의 주의를 산만하게 만들었다. 이게 바로 그가 현장에 뛰어들기 전 기다렸어야 하는 또 다른 이유일 것이다.

하지만 지난 나흘 동안 동안 피터는 고작 20시간을 잤다. 그리고 파파라치들은 오늘 모건 스타크의 등교 첫날 사진을 공개했다. 사진 속에는 스포츠카의 열린 차창 밖으로 선글라스를 쓴 채 손을 흔들고 있는 낡아빠진 모습의 토니가 있었다. 헤드라인으로는 “충격! 아이언맨, 건강 약화로 자기 딸도 교실까지 데려다주지 못하다?!”가 붙여졌다.

플래시는 태평스럽게 그 사진이 실린 잡지를 피터에게 들이밀며 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “네 스타크 인턴십이 이런 거지, 응?” 피터는 그를 무시했지만 남은 하루는 온종일 공허함을 느꼈다.

“저항해도 소용없어요!” 기둥에 묶인 범인들의 발을 다시 꽁꽁 묶으면서 피터가 외쳤다. 그리고는 경찰에 신고하기 위해 슈트 주머니에서 더듬거리며 핸드폰을 찾았다. 온몸이 고통으로 뒤덮인 건 그때였다. 마치 그의 세포 하나하나가 야구 방망이로 후려 맞은 것 같은 느낌이었다. 무릎이 저절로 꺾이고, 바닥으로 쓰러지는 동안 피터는 전기 충격기를 든 여자의 음흉한 미소를 그림자 속에서 볼 수 있었다.

“난 거미를 좋아한 적이 없지.”라고 그녀가 말했다. 그 후 피터의 머리가 무거운 소리와 함께 땅에 떨어졌고, 고맙게도 의식을 잃었다.

◇

“보스.”

“보스.”

“보스.”

“뭐야?” 작업대 위에서 화들짝 깨어난 토니가 말했다. 그의 심장이 목구멍 끝에서 요동치고 있었다. “뭐- 내가 뭘 잊었지, Fri? 내가 무슨 짓을 한 거야?”

“보스는 아무것도 잘못한 게 없어요. 그런데 피터 파커가 어젯밤 야간 순찰에서 돌아오지 않았다는 소식을 알려 드려야 할 것 같아서요. 평소 통금 시간보다 4시간이나 지났어요.”

“꼬마가? 왜? 걔는 어디 있는데?”

“확실하게 말씀드릴 수는 없지만, 9시 정각에 브루클린에 있는 창고로 들어가는 모습이 감시 카메라에 포착됐어요. 조이의 피자 밴이 한 시간 후에 그곳에서 출발했는데, 지금 보여드리는 여기에 도착한 것으로 보여요.” 프라이데이가 업스테이트 지역에 있는 어떤 곳을 확대한 지도를 펼쳤다. “그리고 이 창고는 조이의 피자가 공식적으로 소유하고 있는 곳이 아니에요.”

“제기랄, 셜록.” 토니가 중얼거렸다. “건물 안에 감시 카메라가 있어?”

“아니요. 그렇지만 창고에서 반경 2마일 떨어진 곳에 파커군의 스마트폰이 감지돼요. 그는 저 안에 갇혀 있는 것 같아요.”

“꼬마가 다친 거야?”

“제가 가진 정보로는 알 수 없어요. 파커 군은 지금 보스가 만들어 준 슈트 중 어느 것도 착용하지 않고 있어요.”

당연히 입지 않았겠지. 토니는 가슴 속에서 너무나 익숙한 죄책감과 함께 자기 혐오가 솟구치는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 피터가 안전하게 돌아다니지 않을 거라는 걸 알았어야만 했다. 더 일찍 꼬마의 상태를 확인했어야 했다. 했어야만, 그리고 해야만 하는 갖가지 목록이 늘어졌지만 지금 당장은 그럴 시간이 없었다. 피터를 저곳에서 구출해야만 한다.

“프라이데이, 로디에게 알려. 가능한 한 빨리 저기로 갈 수 있도록.”

“보고 드리는 동안 그렇게 했어요, sir. 하지만 로드 대령은 현재 뉴저지에 있고 목적지에 도착하려면 약 40분은 걸릴 거에요.”

“젠장,” 토니가 다시금 중얼거렸다. “팔콘은 어때?”

“윌슨 씨는 와칸다에 방문 중이에요.”

토니는 숨 죽이고 욕을 짓씹었다. 그가 부를 수 있는 다른 누군가를 떠올리기 위해 눈앞의 지도를 뒤적거렸다. 하지만 솔직히, 누굴 속이겠는가? 결정은 이미 내려졌다.

“보스-” 토니가 휠체어 밖으로 몸을 일으키고 목발로 손을 뻗자 프라이데이가 그를 저지하려 들었다. 너무나 빨리 일어서는 바람에 아찔할 정도로 숨이 막혀왔다.

“잔소리는 넣어둬, FRI. 난 슈트가 필요해.”

AI는 나노 하우징 유닛을 보관하고 있는 서랍으로 토니를 안내했다. 마크85가 더 좋은 선택이 될 수 있었지만 그는 최후의 전투가 끝나고 집으로 돌아온 이후 슈트를 찾으려는 시도조차 하지 않았다. 토니가 알기로는 마크85의 파편은 한때 어벤져스 컴파운드였던 폐허 어딘가에 여전히 방치된 채였다.

아머가 그의 몸을 감싸자 마치 어린 시절 살던 집으로 돌아온 것 같은 친근하고 어색한 기분이 들었다. 그리고 아팠다. 슈트는 여전히 그를 대신해 작동되긴 했지만, 목발 없이 똑바로 서 있다는 건 부담이 큰 모양이었다. 다리와 등에 가해지는 무게감은 그가 차고 밖으로 나갈 때쯤 숨을 헐떡이게 할 만큼 충분했다.

“젠장,” 기어코 시야가 흐릿해졌을 때 그가 겨우 호흡하며 말했다. “안 먹히는군.”

“Sir, 로드 대령이 이미 출발했어요. 기다리고 있는 편이-”

“됐어.” 토니가 치솟는 공황을 잠재우기 위해 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. “프라이데이, 주변에 모르핀은 없어?”

“그건 현명한 생각이 아니에요, 보스.”

“빨리, 우린 이럴 시간이 없어!”

AI는 묵묵히 바닥에 널브러진 상자들 사이 의료품 상자가 있는 차고 반대편 끝으로 빛을 밝혔다. 모르핀을 찾은 토니는 정신이 흐려지지 않을 만큼 덜어낸 후 주사를 갖다 대었다. 그는 지금 생각을 맑게 할 필요가 있었다.

안정은 곧바로 찾아왔다. 고통은 여전했지만 그가 집밖으로 걸어 나와 비교적 나쁘지 않게 하늘을 날아오를 정도는 되었다.

◇

토니가 낡은 창고에 도착하기까지는 10분도 채 걸리지 않았다. 땅에 닿을 때쯤 심각한 어지럼증이 몰려오긴 했지만 아드레날린과 모르핀이 그가 쓰러지지 않을 정도로 정신을 붙들어 주고 있었다. 그는 건물 뒤쪽으로 재빨리 몸을 숨긴 다음 정문을 통해 그곳에 들이닥쳤다(“이게 바로 내 작전이야: 공격.”) 그에게 시간은 가장 민감한 요소였고, 솔직히 말해 이보다 더 좋은 생각이 떠오르지도 않았다.

토니는 첫 번째 마주친 사내가 미처 반응하기도 전에 그를 쓰러뜨렸다. 그러자 중앙공터에 주차된 밴의 뒤에서 두 번째 남자가 뛰어올랐고, 토니를 향해 무언가를 쏘기 시작했다. 파란색 에너지 불꽃을 내뿜는 걸 보니 분명 합법적인 무기는 아니었다. 기둥 뒤에 숨어서(절대 등을 기대지는 않았다) 잠시 숨을 고른 토니가 주변을 둘러보았다.

피터는 창고 뒤편에 갇혀 있었다. 이 자들은 저 꼬마를 동물 우리 안에 가둬 놓았다-그 망할 우리는 토니가 수년 전 센트럴 파크에서 외계인들과 싸울 때 만든 강화된 보안 장치였다. 그리고 이 사실만으로도 토니의 뱃속은 분노로 들끓었다. 꼬마는 누가 봐도 의식이 없어 보였다. 그는 머리 위쪽으로 수갑이 채워진 채 창살에 묶여 있었는데, 이 때문에 바닥에 쓰러지지 않고 똑바로 서 있는 것 같았다. 또 뒤통수 어딘가를 세게 얻어맞았는지 상처에서 흘러나온 것 같은 피가 얼굴에 말라붙어 있었다. 프라이데이는 토니에게 꼬마가 숨을 쉬고 있다고 알려주었다. 정말 다행이었다.

토니와 꼬마 사이, 전기총을 들고 있는 남자가 자리 잡고 있었다. 저 녀석을 먼저 상대해야만 했다. “프라이데이, 20초 안에 커다란 폭발이 있게 만들어.” 토니가 지시했다.

“타이머를 설정했어요, 보스.” AI가 그의 멀쩡한 귀를 향해 대답했다.

토니는 그의 몸을 무겁게 짓누르는 피로를 무시한 채 기둥 뒤에서 빠져나와 정면으로 맞섰다. 빔을 여러 번 발사해 주차된 밴의 한쪽 면을 박살낸 뒤 건물의 오른편을 향해 미끄러지게 했다. 그러자 욕지거리와 함께 뒷문으로 향하는 성급한 발소리가 들렸다. 날아가는 차에 깔리지 않기 위해 적이 움직여주는 게 바로 토니가 원하는 바였다.

“이봐, 쓰레기들!” 그가 소리쳤다. “토끼굴에서 나와 얼굴 좀 비춰보지 그래!”

남자가 전기총을 위로 젖히며 말했다. “아이언맨, 완전 깜짝 놀랐어. 신문에서 다들 네가 은퇴했다고 하던데? 그래야 하지-”

토니가 뒷문에 설치해 둔 폭탄이 만족스러운 굉음과 함께 폭발했기 때문에 남자가 뒤이어 무슨 말을 하려고 했는지는 평생 모르게 되었다. 폭발의 여파로 적이 날아가는 것과 동시에 푸른 불꽃이 12피트 상공에 떠 있는 토니에게 발사되었다. 뿜어져 나오는 불길에서 벗어나느라 너무 바빴던 토니는 바닥에 도로 내려올 때 쿵, 하는 묵직한 소리조차 듣지 못했다. 작전은 거의 성공할 뻔했지만 완벽하지는 못했다. 그의 옆구리에 마구잡이로 쏘아진 푸른 불꽃이 닿았고, 토니의 몸이 휘청이며 기둥 뒤편으로 밀려 나갔다.

“스타크 씨! 스타크 씨, 제발요! 제 말이 들리세요? 토니!”

처음에는 그가 듣고 있는 꼬마의 목소리가 현실인지, 아니면 그의 흐릿한 정신이 만들어낸 환청인지 알 수가 없었다. 멀쩡했던 오른쪽 귀가 시끄럽게 울렸다. 다른 한쪽은 완전히 불구가 된 것 같이 먹먹했다. 시야에는 하얀 불꽃이 춤을 추고 있었고 그가 똑바로 서 있을 수 있는 건 오직 몸을 감싸고 있는 슈트 덕분이었다. 토니는 천천히, 선 자리에서 비틀거리며 고개를 목소리가 들리는 방향으로 몸을 돌렸다. 그러자 감사하게도 그곳엔 의식을 찾은 꼬마가 있었다. 비록 거의 똑바로 서 있지를 못했지만.

토니는 일렁이는 시야 사이로 피터가 무언가의 메시지를 보내고 있다는 걸 눈치챘다. 토니 뒤에 있는 무언가를 향해 미친 듯이 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다. “뭐라고?” 토니가 소리쳤다. 자신의 목소리지만 이상하게도 아득하게 먼 곳에서 들려왔다.

“한 명 더-” 무슨 말인지 알아차렸을 때 어딘가에서 딸깍 소리가 났다. 토니가 재빨리 몸을 돌리며 총구를 들어 올리자 한 여자가 전속력으로 다가와 그에게 맞부딪혔다. 그 충격으로 인해 토니는 균형을 완전히 잃어버렸다. 그들이 바닥에서 구르는 동안 토니는 총소리를 들었고, 무언가가 그의 헬멧을 때리면서 시야가 완벽하게 점멸했다. 그는 위에 올라탄 몸이 축 늘어질 때까지 무작정 전기 충격을 쏟아내기 시작했다.

숨이 들어왔다가 도로 빠져 나갔다. 고통이 염산처럼 그의 몸 전체에 퍼져나갔다. 머리가 마치 망치로 얻어맞은 것처럼 욱신거렸다. 오른 다리는 사실상 느껴지지도 않았지만 나머지 부분에서 느껴지는 고통은 그 이상이었다. 물론 스냅 했을 때보단 나쁘지 않았다-그 어떤 것도 10점 만점에 100만 이상의 고통을 준 스냅보다 더하진 못할 것이다. 하지만 지금 이 상태에서 앞으로 몇 분 동안 조금이라도 움직인다면 그대로 기절할 거라는 건 확실했다.

토니는 정신을 잃지 않겠다고 믿을 수 있을 때까지 가만히 누워 자신의 숨소리를 들었다. 그런 뒤 천천히 옆으로 몸을 돌려 그의 위에 늘어진 여자의 몸을 밀어냈다. 그는 눈을 떴지만 슈트의 HUD는 피로 얼룩져 있었다. 그래서 헬멧을 열어 마침내 꼬마를 제대로 볼 수 있게 했다.

피터는 울고 있었다. 눈에서 흘러나온 눈물이 피와 함께 섞여서 양 뺨을 가로질렀다. 그의 시선이 토니와 닿았을 때, 안도가 얼굴 위에 피어올랐다. “살아 있으시네요,” 피터가 밭은 호흡을 하며 말했다.

“그래.” 꽉 메인 목소리로 토니가 답했다. 그는 자신의 목소리가 아이에게 닿을 만큼 충분히 컸을지 알지 못해서, 다시 한번 스스로 확인시키듯이 말했다. “그래, 나 살아 있어. 그리고 너도 마찬가지야, 꼬마야.”

“여기서-” 피터는 거의 흐느껴 울면서 숨을 몰아쉬었다. “여기서 제발 저 좀 꺼내 주시겠어요?” 수갑에 메인 피터의 손목이 꿈틀거렸다. 그 작은 움직임으로 얼굴이 찡그려지면서 도로 멈춘 걸 보니 꽤 고통스러운 게 분명했다.

“알았어,” 토니는 그런 피터를 안심시키면서 덧붙였다. “잠깐만 기다려. 넌 괜찮아, 꼬마야. 이제 괜찮아.” 왜냐하면 피터가 다시 울기 시작했고 조금 있으면 꼭 무너질 것처럼 보였기 때문에.

토니는 바닥 사이로 팔을 밀어 넣어 몸을 일으키기 시작했다. 한쪽 다리는 밑에 끼운 다음 자신의 피로 얼룩진 바닥 위로 무릎을 꿇었다. 그게 그의 힘이 완전히 빠져나간 순간이었다. 몸이 저절로 뒤로 젖혀졌고 토니는 간신히 균형을 맞췄다. 세상이 그를 중심으로 미친 회전목마처럼 빙글빙글 돌았다. 구토를 할까 봐 두려울만큼 어질한 현기증이 몰려왔다. 그 사이 피터가 그의 이름을 불렀고 토니는 다시금 몸을 일으키기 위해 애썼다. 시도하고, 실패했다가 다시 시도하고, 또 시도했다. 하지만 이건 이길 수 없는 싸움이라는 걸 확인 시켜 주듯 귓속이 울렸다.

“Sir? 토니, 제발요?” 당황한 피터의 목소리가 들려왔다.

그리고 이게 결론이었다. 그의 이름을 부르짖는 아이와 불과 몇 미터 떨어져 있지만, 토니는 무릎을 꿇은 채 아이에게 닿을 수가 없었다. 그만큼 강하지 못했다. 이것이 바로 잔인하고 차가운 현실인 동시에 피터를 오랫동안 멀리한 진짜 이유였다. 이 현실을 정말로 마주하게 되면, 그가 아이를 저버릴 게 분명했으므로.

“나, 나는 못 일어나겠어.” 토니가 마침내 그 사실을 인정했을 때 그의 목소리는 형편없이 갈라졌다. “난 못해, 꼬마야. 미안해.” 이건 마치 그가 말하고 있는 것 이상을 밝히는 것 같았다. 그리고 토니는 피터에게 말해주고 싶었다. 그를 실망시키는 게 얼마나 빌어먹을 만큼 아픈지. 온 우주를 걸쳐 일어났던 일이 지금 또다시 일어나는 게. 토니는 손가락이 먼지로 다시금 뒤덮이는 기분이었다. “내가 미안해.” 토니는 똑같은 말을 되풀이했다. 그의 뺨이 축축해졌다. “미안해. 피터. 정말, 정말, 미안해.”

“괜- 괜찮아요,”라고 피터가 흐느끼며 말했지만, 토니는 그게 사실이 아니라는 걸 안다.

그렇게 15분 뒤 창고로 날아 들어온 로디가 그들을 발견했다. 그의 친구가 어깨를 흔들었을 때 반응하기까지 약간의 시간이 걸린 것으로 보아하니 토니는 어느 시점부터 눈을 감고 있었던 것 같았다.

“토니, 하느님 맙소사.” 토니가 그를 올려다보며 눈을 깜빡이자 로디가 말했다. 그의 얼굴빛은 안도와 노기 사이에 어딘가에 있었다. “도대체 왜 날 기다리지 않은 거야?”

“왜 그런지 알잖아.” 그리고 토니의 답은 이게 다였다. “꼬마는 어때-”

“세상에. 스타크 씨, 토니, 괜찮으세요?” 어깨 위에 비상용 담요를 두른 피터가 그를 향해 다가왔다. 토니의 곁에 무릎을 꿇었을 때 피터의 걸음걸이는 어딘가 불안정했고, 두 눈이 눈물로 차오르고 있었다. “당신이, 언제부턴가 정신을 잃었는데, 너무 무서웠어요. 그리고 어, 저는 그 우리에서 나올 수가 없어서, 그때 그 전쟁터가 다시 생각나서, 그래서-”

“쉿, 괜찮아.” 토니는 아머에서 빠져나와 움직일 힘이 하나도 없었지만 눈앞에서 울고 있는 아이를 보자 새로운 힘이 솟구쳤다. “프라이데이, 열어 줘.” 토니가 중얼거리자 나노 입자들이 반응해 그의 등 뒤로 둥근 보호막을 만들어냈다. 토니는 자기 힘으로 똑바로 서 있을 수 있을지조차 몰랐기에 AI의 배려가 내심 고마웠다.

“이리와, kid.” 그가 부드럽게 말했다. 피터가 의심스러운 표정으로 그를 바라보자 토니는 팔을 벌려 아이를 품으로 끌어당겼다. 피터가 토니의 가슴 위에 머리를 맞댔다. 그리고 지금보다 더 심하게 울기 시작하면서 눈물로 토니의 셔츠를 흠뻑 적셨다.

“넌 괜찮아,” 모건이 한밤 중에 괴물을 무서워하면서 그에게 다가왔을 때처럼 토니가 속삭였다. “괜찮아, kid.”

“제가 다 망쳤어요.” 피터가 훌쩍였다. “제, 제가 말을 들어야 했어요. 죄송해요-”

“아니야,” 토니가 단호하게 말했다. “아니야, 꼬마야. 네 잘못이 아니야. 망친 건 나야. 처음부터 내가 다 엉망으로 만든 거야.”

“우주를 구한 건 당신이잖아요.” 피터가 콧소리를 내며 맞받아쳤다. “저를 죽음에서 구해주셨잖아요. 은퇴한 뒤에도 여전히 제가 필요로 할 때 여기로 와서 저를 구했어요.”

“하지만 난 너를 끝까지 구해내질 못했어.” 토니가 조용히 말했다. 깊게 숨을 들이마신 그는 가슴 속에서 단단하고 빠르게 뛰는 심장의 고동을 느꼈다. 이제는 솔직해질 때였다.

“들어 봐, 꼬마야. 스냅이 내 머리를 엉망으로 뒤집어 놨어.” 피터가 아니라고 말하려 들자 토니는 한 손을 들어서 막았다. “아니, 내 말은. 정말 말 그대로야. 이전만큼 돌아가질 않아. 나는… 난 어떤 걸 잊어버려. 실수를 해. 멍청한 실수, 위험한 실수들을. 난… 이제 너를 더 보살필 수가 없을 것 같다고 생각했어. 그리고 오늘 밤 내가 옳다는 게 증명됐지. 그렇다고 이게 네 잘못은 아니야. 내가 이걸 분명히 했어야만 했어. 내가 미안해, 피터. 너한테 말했어야 했는데.”

자신도 인정할 수 없었던 사실을 아이 앞에서 인정하는 건 이상한 기분이었다. 그걸 큰 소리로 밝히는 것 자체가 무언가를 마무리 짓는 것같이.

그렇다면 이게 끝이었다. 포기는 그에게 거의 구원처럼 다가왔다.

그러나 그때 그를 노려보는 피터의 눈빛은 마치 토니가 믿을 수 없을 만큼 어리석은 말을 한 것 같은 눈초리였다. “그치만 저는 다른 사람은 싫어요.”라고 아이가 훌쩍였다. “제가 멘토로 원하는 사람은 토니뿐이에요. 머리가 기능하든 말든 저는 신경 안 써요. 저를 구해준 건 당신이고, 여기까지 저를 찾아온 것도 당신이고- 그냥, 제발. 제발 다시는 저를 떠나지 마세요. 네?”

그리고 때때로 우주는 당신을 이상한 방법으로 치유할 수 있다. 때로는 당신이 땅에 떨어지기 전까지 몇 달이 걸릴 수도 있고, 다시 몸을 추스르고 일어나기 전까지 그 충격을, 정면으로 마주해야 할 수도 있다.

토니는 자신의 품에 안겨있는 아이를 보고서 결정을 내렸다.

“알았어,” 토니가 속삭였다. 그리고 자신의 품으로 피터를 바짝 당겨 안았다. 그들을 감싸고 있는 모든 나약함과 고통을 끌어안으며. “약속할게.”

◇

“또! 또 해줘!” 모건이 키득거리며 웃었다.

피터는 하늘 위로 그의 팔을 높이 들어 올린 채 고개를 끄덕이는 토니를 바라봤다. 그런 뒤 스타크 패드로 코드를 툭툭 두드렸다. 그러자 생체 공학 의수에서 펑, 터지는 소리가 나더니 잠시 후 반짝이는 불꽃이 밤하늘로 솟아올랐다. 붉은색과 금색이 호수의 수면 위를 화려하게 수놓았다. 모건은 환호성을 지르며 손뼉을 쳤고, 피터 또한 자신의 얼굴 위로 미소가 번지는 것을 느꼈다.

“다시! 또 하자!” 어린 소녀가 위아래로 뛰어오르면서 마구 조르기 시작했다.

“오늘은 이만하면 됐어. 아빠 피곤해, 모건.” 페퍼가 단호하게 말했다.

“그치만-”

페퍼가 모건에게 엄한 표정을 지었다. “집에 들어가서 해피 삼촌에게 동화책 읽어달라고 하는 건 어때?”

“알았어요오오.” 결국 모건은 입을 삐죽거렸다.

이제 피터는 그의 멘토를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 토니는 기진맥진하면서 어딘가 고통스러워 보였다-피터는 토니가 의수를 너무나 오래 착용하고 있으면 통증이 오는 걸 알았다. 하지만 흉터 없는 토니의 눈에는 피터가 이전에 보지 못한 따뜻한 빛이 고여 있었다. 토니는… 어느 정도 평화로워 보였다.

두 사람은 페퍼와 모건을 따라 집으로 돌아갔다. 그 길에 토니의 걸음이 약간 비틀거렸고, 피터가 “괜찮아요?”라고 모건이 듣지 못할 만큼 작은 소리로 물었다. 그리고 그의 멘토가 붙잡을 수 있도록 팔을 내밀었다.

“그래.” 토니는 그런 피터를 안심시켰지만 머뭇거리다가 그 팔을 붙잡았다. 그런 뒤 그 곳에 몸을 약간 기댔다. “너는 어때, kid?”

피터는 그 질문에 대해 잠시 생각해 보았다. 그의 삶이 어디를 향해 흘러갈 지, 그리고 결국 어떤 형태가 될 지 궁금해 하며. 피터는 전투와 악몽, 동물 우리 속에 갇혀 있던 몇 시간, 그리고 무릎을 꿇은 채 그에게 닿을 수 없었던 토니를 떠올렸다.

하늘로 쏘아 올린 마지막 불꽃이 호수 속으로 가라앉는 것을 바라본 그는 뒤이어 모건이 “우와아”라고 커다랗게 외치는 소리를 들었다. 다시 자신의 멘토에게로 시선을 돌린 피터는 “네,” 흔들리지 않는 목소리로 대답했다. “네, 전 괜찮아요.”


End file.
